


Peter Parker is a Romanov-Stark (SpiderMom & IronDad)

by juliette_1004



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Peter Parker, CaptainPops, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Hydra, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Feels, No Major Character Death, No worries, Non-graphic death, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanov's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Spidermom - Freeform, Steve is Pops, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is dad, Unknown medical science, Warnings of blood, but there is blood, mama nat, non-canon compliant, slight angst, sorry - Freeform, spiderson, spies and everything nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliette_1004/pseuds/juliette_1004
Summary: "You don't understand Director Fury.""So you know who I am?""Yes of course I do. And I know where they got those samples.. most of them came from the best trainees..""Trainees where? Just tell us the whole God damn thing will ya?!" Nick is not really liking where her story is going to."The prime egg cells came from the best selected girl in..the Red Room."Maria and Nick's eyes grew wide at Mary's words."That baby I saved? P.3.. Prime No. 3 is the only one out of three babies conceived.. the only one who.. survived the IVF. He came from the one and only..Natalia Alianovna Romanova and Anthony Edward Stark's samples.""What?!"
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 118
Kudos: 655





	1. Prime no. 3

**Chapter 1: Prime No. 3**

* * *

"Natasha! Nat!! _Stop_ stop!!" A strong arm circled her waist hoisting her back but she elbows his gut and spins, kicking him off and away from her. 

"Natasha it's me!" Steve was able to dodge the kick with his forearm. If not she had probably given him a blackeye. 

"Get the _fuck_ away from me Steve!" 

"It's okay, Nat we got them.. we need at least one to interrogate. You can't kill them all or else we'll lose the information we need." Steve took the step forward but halts to a stop when Natasha points a blood stained gun at him. 

"They fucking deserve to die!" Natasha yells her voice broken and her green eyes wet from angry tears. Her face flush red with blood and even in her black stealth suit, you can see the red dripping down the leather. 

"I know, I know Nat.. _just_.. breathe first." The gun shakes and she drops it and she was about to fall on her knees in the puddle of blood but Steve catches her. 

"Let it out.. I got you, Nat. I got you.." She grabs over Steve's arm and she release one shuddering breath out before breaking down. A sob escaping her burning throat loud enough to echo in the whole room. The first and only time Steve sees and hears her cry. Natasha was never one to show her emotions. She's probably the last person Steve will bet to see breaking down.

But right now she's spiralling out of control. Her instincts tells her to kill because it's engraved in her soul. She knows who to kill... Who should be killed.. why she needs to kill.. but these.. all of these killings? Innocent lives of helpless children were taken. She couldn't take it. Something in her breaks..

And that's because.. they couldn't save them.. _she_ couldn't save them..

"They're fucking cloning babies Steve! They were trying to produce clones a-and enhanced humans! Then they got rid of all the evidence.." Natasha's body shivers and Steve rubs her back, his hand feeling the sticky blood all over her suit. 

"They _fucking_.. got rid of the.. evidence and we didn't.. I didn't.. I couldn't!!!" She sobs again and Steve holds her tighter. ".. they _killed_ them.." she coughs out a sob that only grew louder as her green eyes spot the incubators with blood splattered all over the plastic covers. She wanted to throw up.. she feels sick to the core.

"We're.. too fucking late.." 

"I'm sorry Nat. I'm _so_ sorry.." Steve had to get her out of this room. She killed all Hydra's men. All of them. She went into a killing spree after seeing the dead clones and enhanced babies. Who wouldn't? If Natasha was not there he might've done it aswell. He feels cold. He wanted to do something but it's already done. They were too late. Steve carries her and he runs out of the room leaving red footprints as he goes. 

"Clint.. we're done. I'm taking her." Steve says. 

"I'll take care of it." Clint's voice is tight. Steve had never seem him look so in rage. Probably the first time all of these spies look so ready to kill. Hydra had done it. 

"Steve, put me down." Steve stops running.

"We're done Nat. We're going back to the Quinjet." 

"Put me _down_." Steve sighs and he lets her down on her feet. 

"Nat let them clean this up. _You're_ done." Steve says louder and she hush him. Steve is suddenly alert. 

"Did you hear that?" She asks and he nods. 

"Stay back.." Steve says going towards a door to what looks like an experiment lab. Natasha pushes at his chest and went ahead.

"Nat!" Steve calls out but she's already kicking over the door with a gun in her hand pointing at the lump on the corner of the room. 

"Don't kill me! Please!! I'm not one of them.." The woman said. She's wearing a hospital gown, her brown hair almost red because of the blood. She's barefoot, shaking and looking terribly sick. 

"Who are you then?!" Natasha had no patience left, she'll probably not even let her answer and just shoots if Steve didn't hold her wrist. 

"Nat let her speak." 

"No Steve--!" There it was.. the sound Natasha heard.. a baby's cry. 

"Who.. let that child go!" Natasha trembles and Steve steps in front of her. 

"Natasha calm down!" 

"I'm not one of them! I'm.. I'm.. I'm one of their source."

"What?" 

"Those babies are not just clones and enhanced. They gather genes.. good genes. DNA of people who are gifted in a sense. Genius, engineers, scientist, not to just make replicas but to make enhanced beings.." The woman said and Natasha and Steve froze.

"They create their own using DNA and blood samples. Even eggs and sperm samples."

"How do they even get those?" Steve asks. Mortified at the experiment involving human babies. 

"They have their ways. Like how they got me. They get some frozen eggs and sperms in a high prices in the banks. If they don't they just steal them."

"What do they even do with--" Steve asks but Natasha cuts him off.

"Weapons. Human soldiers.. or assassins." Natasha knows. She was once a weapon to them. 

"Yes.. they need the best DNA out there to make the best soldiers. They experiment on them and make them enhanced.. like you Mr. Captain America." She smirks and Natasha cocks a gun over her head. 

"You can't kill me.. I'm your only witness. Plus.. this child. I.. I saved him before they got rid of the other experiments.. He's the only one I could save.." She wipes her cheek but more tears fall down. 

"He's the only one who's left.. just like I am. You have to save him." 

"Give him to me." She takes the cloth covering the little boy and Natasha gasp as the baby's brown eyes staring directly at her green ones. 

"Steve take her." Natasha takes the child who's about 1-2 years of age wearing nothing but a diaper. His diaper and the boy's pale skin covered in a mix of dry and wet blood. He sniffles but the boy reaches his arms to Natasha who quickly takes him away from the woman. Wrapping his arms around her neck and snuggles over the crook of her neck.

"He's one of the successful ones.." The woman said and Natasha points the gun at her again.

"Shut up or I'll make you shut up." Natasha nods at Steve and he takes her away. She was left in that room looking for anything to wrap the baby in. The room looks like another testing room and she grimaces at the thought of babies being experimented in here. Especially the baby she's holding. 

She finds a thin blanket that will have to do. She rips it using one hand and her teeth. Grabbing half of it and wrapping it around the boy. 

"Hey there kiddo.. you keep doing that. Staring at me with those doe eyes" The boy pushes his small hands over her collar bone and he looks at her again. Wet brown eyes staring at her greens.

"I got you. You're in good hands." The boy's response is nuzzling under her chin. Placing his cheek and ears against her chest, right above her heartbeat. 

"Nat, let's go." Steve knocks on the door and she glares at his empty hands. 

"They detained her. Don't worry about her." She nods holding the child securely in her arms. 

"We're taking him to Bruce. We have to know what they did to him." Natasha says feeling the soft breathing breezing over her chest and neck.

"Okay.. but you have to let yourself get checked out as well." 

"I'm okay."

"Physically or mentally?" Natasha didn't answer that she just walks faster into the Quinjet with Steve tailing her. 

  
"What the hell is _that_ , Agent Romanov?" Fury was first to see the baby nesting over Natasha's chest. 

"You haven't seen a child before, Fury?" Natasha said eyebrow raising. She has no time for this. 

"That's one of their experiments Romanov. He's dangerous. Give him to us and we'll--" Natasha glares at him, a warning. A final warning. 

"Agent, he's one of Hydra's experiments. We don't know what they did to create that baby! Give _that_ to me." Fury exclaims reaching out, looking like he'll try to take the baby from her but he steps back almost immediately when Natasha points and cocks a gun at his face. 

"Natasha.." Fury warns and she tilts her head to the side. Her expression void and empty but her insides are burning. 

"Nat!" Steve runs up to her but he jumps and steps back when she shoots in between his legs. 

"Natasha!" Maria Hill came from behind Fury already pointing a gun back at Natasha.

"You have no idea what's inside those _fucking_ rooms Fury. How many died.. children.. _babies!_ They're all fucking dead! And we were late because you wanted to _investigate_ first." Natasha is shaking again but her expression is still the same aside from the mist forming in her green and red rimmed eyes. 

"Agent--" Fury starts again but Natasha cuts him off.

"I will not allow you to do what those fucking Hydra nutcases did to this child. I know you and your men, Fury. This is a child no matter what they did to him or how he is brought to this world! He's _just_ a baby!" She says voice getting louder and louder. 

"I'm taking him to Bruce. No one _not_ even you can take him from me." 

"Fine, alright. Okay, I'll let you take him but I need to know that the child is not dangerous, Agent."

"I'll do the report on that, Fury. We got it. Just let us be for now." Steve says eyeing if it's safe now to approach Natasha and not have a bullet burried in his body. Steve takes the gun from her and guides her into one of the quarters in the jet. 

"I'll watch over him. Go take a shower, Nat." Steve says taking his own suit off leaving only his pants on but Natasha couldn't care less. She just sat down on the bed holding the baby, trying to calm down her urge. Her urge to just go back out there and blow the whole place down. 

"Nat, look at me." Steve kneels down in front of her and smiles a bit. 

"You got this. He's safe right? _Wait_.. he's a _he_ right?" That made Natasha let out a scoff. At least Steve is able to break her Blackwidow exterior and have his Natasha back.

"Let me check. Also grab the emergency bag in the closet. I think they have some diapers inside."

"Why would they have diapers in a SHIELD emergency bag?" 

"They're very good at absorbing blood." She shrugs. Carefully pulling the little boy off her chest. 

"Mm.." he wakes up the moment she places him down on the bed, bursting into loud cries. His pale face turning pink from crying. 

"Shhh.. you're okay, I'm right here little one." The big browns blinks away the tears and looks up at her. Hiccuping he coos and babbles out lifting his hand and grabbing a small fistful of red locks. 

"He really likes you huh."

"Or _she_ really likes me." She says taking the diaper off and both of them looks at each other. Frowning she rolls her eyes at her guess for a girl.

"So he's a _he_." Steve hands her the diaper he pulls out from the bag.

"Get some wet tissues."

"Is this really a SHIELD emergency bag or a diaper bag?" Steve chuckles as he pulls out a large bag of wetwipes from the red duffle bag. 

Natasha cleans out his smooth bottom and a bit of pee. Thankfully he didn't do no.2 yet. Natasha folds the wet diaper and throws it in the trash bin. She grabs more wet wipes and wipe the dried blood from his skin and on his face. The little boy lets out burst of giggles, his gums showing one tiny tooth sticking out from his bottom gums. 

"Oh how adorable." Steve smiles, wide eyes on the little bundle of joy. 

"I'll give you a bath soon but not now, honey." Natasha places the new diaper on him and he once again grabs one fistful of Natasha's hair. 

"I didn't know you could change a baby's diaper" Steve says finding a blanket from the emergency bag giving it to Natasha who wraps the baby in it like a burrito. He didn't struggle much just both arms are out, hands still playing with Natasha's hair. 

"When I visit Clint's family, I often help Laura change Cooper's diaper." She smiles at the raspberries the baby is making and giggling as the hair he's playing with tickles his button nose. 

"Nat look at this. There's something on his nape." Steve says when he saw something sticking Out from the baby's neck. He pulls it and frowns at the white metalic sticker. 

"It's some kind of label. P.3?" Natasha takes it from him and she narrows her eyes at it. 

"P.3? We need to ask that woman more questions." She sighs and Steve nods.

"I'll watch him. You better go wash all that blood off you." Steve says.

"Hey little fella." Steve coos back at his tiny babbles.

"C'mon Nat." 

"I'm thinking of a name." Steve had to sigh again.

"Just _take_ a shower and we'll think of it later." Steve frowns at the dried blood on her face but she looks like she's not even bothered by it.

"P.3.. P.3, P3? Ah! What about.. Peter? Sound's like P.3.. Hello Peter. Hi there little Peter Pan." The baby giggles when Natasha tickles his small feet. 

"You like you name, huh Peter?" The baby's loud laughter made both Natasha and Steve's heart swell with warmth. 

"Peter does sound good. Hello Peter, buddy." Steve carries the baby who leans his cheek over his wide shoulder.

"I got him. I'm not leaving this room Nat, okay? I'll wait for you." 

"You better." She leans in kissing Steve's cheek and Peter's head before going in the bathroom. Steve cradles Peter over his bare shoulder humming and walking around the room. A few minutes later he feels the baby become lax in his arms and he smiles when Natasha came out in a white tank top and a high waist skin tight pants. Her semi-dry red hair, falls on big curls over her shoulders.

"Nat, Nat.. look. Is he asleep?" Steve whispers, smiling at her. She smiles back quickly looking over the adorable baby's peaceful sleeping face. 

"Yeah, give him to me so you can wash up too. Careful.." Natasha carefully takes Peter from Steve and cradled him in her arms. He didn't wake up but he did place his cheek and ear over her chest, against her heartbeat. Like what he did the first time she held him.

"I maybe good at this." Steve pecks her lips smiling. 

"Nope, you just got lucky. He's exhausted." 

"Just admit it that I'm amazing, Nat." 

"Get your America's ass in the shower, Rogers." Steve chuckles as he heads off to the bath.

  
"I won't let them get you, малыш. я защищу тебя." She drops a kiss over the thin brown curls on his tiny head. Smiling when Peter stirs his hand reaching out and catching a wet strand of curly red hair. 

"I'm right here, дорогой.." 

* * *

Fury and Maria went in the interrogation room where the woman Natasha and Steve found was now sitted with handcuffs on.

"Who are you?" Nick Fury asks and the lady stares up at him. 

"My name is Mary Fitzpatrick. I'm a scientist."

"So you're one of them." Maria says.

"No! I told you I'm a victim! I'm a regular scientist. If you searched my name you'll know who I am. They kidnapped me and.. and I was forced to carry them."

"What do you mean by carry.. them?" Nick asks and Mary looks down, forcing her tears not to fall as she clench her hands. 

"Those genetically modified babies." 

"What?" Maria shares a knowing look with Fury.

"Go on." He tells her.

"I'm not the only one there. As you found out.. I'm the only one left. I tried to.. at least save one of them. One of the babies I gave birth too and.. and one of them is P3."

"P3?" Nick frowns and she nods. 

"He's one of the Prime eggs and Prime sperms cells' IVF babies. I'm just a surrogate Mom.. well.. surrogate _host_ really. Those babies were tested with Prime cells, meaning good quality cells that came from genius people, doctors, engineers.. even.. self-made assassins." Fury lifts an eyebrow at that.

"Where did they get this eggs and sperm samples? I doubt it that no genius, doctors, engineers and not even assassins will give out their reproductive cells." Nick says and Maria rolls her eyes. 

"You don't understand Director Fury."

"So you know who I am?" 

"Yes of course I do. And I know where they got those samples.. most of them came from the best trainees.."

"Trainees where? Just tell us the whole God _damn_ thing will ya?!" Nick is not really liking where her story is going to. 

"The prime egg cells came from the best selected girl in..

the Red Room."

Maria and Nick's eyes grew wide at Mary's words. 

"That baby I saved? P.3.. Prime No. 3 is the only one out of three babies conceived.. the only one who.. survived the IVF. He came from the one and only..

Natalia Alianovna Romanova and Anthony Edward Stark's samples." 

"What?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea about the medical jargons what so ever. This is pureeee fantacy. Half of it is of what I know of? Haha okay this is definitely a Non-Canon compliant. Not at all.. 😆😁


	2. SpiderDNA, IronDNA?

**Chapter 2: SpiderDNA, IronDNA?**

* * *

  
Tony Stark almost chokes on his coffee, coughing as he stares wide eyes at the baby in Natasha's arms. As she walks in the penthouse with Steve and Clint. 

"What the _hell_ is that?" Tony coughs again clearing his throat as he approach his friends. 

"Same Stark, _same_." Clint says crossing his arms over his chest as he narrows his eyes at the blinking brown eyes. The little baby boy looks like he's frowning at him then he turns in Natasha's arms when Tony walks closer.

"Bba!" Peter started babbling loudly as he stares back at Tony's eyes. 

"Did you just _steal_ a baby?" Tony asks weirded out but he's smiling at the baby who's trying to communicate with him. 

" _Tony_ , Peter is a soul survivor of Hydra's facility." Tony straighten up and his face falls with Steve's words

"What?" Steve shakes his head.

"We'll talk about it later, first we need Bruce to check on him. We're not sure what they've done to him." Steve said smiling at Peter's loud babbles. His small hand reaching out to Tony. 

"Bba!!" Peter squeals loudly making the adults wince but end up smiling at the piercing tiny sound. 

"Looks like he likes you, Tony." Natasha smirks offering the baby to him making Tony step back grimacing. 

"Uh nope. _Nope_. I don't like kids." Clint laughs slapping his shoulder. 

"Tony, just carry him he doesn't bite. Look at him." Clint says big brown doe eyes eyeing Tony. Lips wet from raspberries he keeps blowing and babbling non stop.

"Bbaaba!!" Peter calls out. 

"I'm not Baba, kid. The name's, Tony." 

"Just take him Tony. He likes you." Natasha steps in toe to toe with Tony and Peter clutches over his AC/DC shirt. Squealing and laughing when Natasha hands him over arms that doesn't even know how to properly hold a child.

"Ow.. okay _okay_ , let go, kid." Peter laughs trying to grip over Tony's goatee, frowning at the prickly hair poking his tiny palms and fingers. 

"Bbaba.. bah!" Peter laughs again and Tony can't help but smile. The burst of baby laughter brightening up the rather gloomy penthouse.

"Right, that's funny. Facial hair is _so_ funny to you huh you tiny gummy bear." Tony melts at the babbles and raspberries he keeps hearing and his arms relax to a more comfortable position. An instinct came over him and suddenly he's holding him properly. Secure and against his chest with Peter now slapping one tiny hand over his arc reactor. 

"Bbah?" 

"Yes, bud.. that's my arc reactor." 

"You're suddenly a natural with him, Stark." Natasha smirks while Clint and Steve are almost laughing at the sight. 

" _No_ I'm not, I'm not in anyway a natural at this doe eyed bambino. He's just all mushy and cuddly and a tiny little man trying to talk to me in another language." Tony smiles again when Peter slaps his tiny hands over his chest hitting the arc reactor making it glow brighter. 

" _Right_.." Natasha chuckles and Tony couldn't mask his wide smile anymore. The baby was making him soft within seconds. 

"What's his name?" Tony asks and almost melted when Peter places his cheek down over his arc reactor, snuggling under Tony's chin. He yawns and Clint lets out an _aww_ sneaking a picture with his phone. 

"Peter." Steve and Natasha says in unison.

"I think Peter's hungry." Clint says when Peter sniffles while sucking his thumb. His brown eyes getting wet with tears.

"Mma!" Peter mumbles with a thumb in between two tiny teeth and gums. His free hand reaching out to Natasha.

"Is he.. calling you?" Steve asks while everyone froze. 

"Mma!" Peter grumbles when Natasha didn't respond and ends up letting out a scream of what felt like is gonna be endless crying. Tony panics and Natasha breaks out of her trance taking the baby from Tony. 

"Tony can you?" Natasha cradles Peter, rocking him back and forth until his cries subsides. 

"I'll get someone to buy some food for him. Friday what do babies eat?" Everyone rolls their eyes at Tony's question. 

"What? Am I supposed to know what baby eats?" 

_"According to my scanners Peter the baby is about 15 months of age. I already placed orders on milk, fruits, vegetables good for making baby food and some yogurt. If I may, I would suggest to order some baby clothes, and other baby stuff since the tower is not really a suitable place for a baby, boss."_

"Oh yeah.. um, like a crib, clothes, diapers, wet wipes! Um.. what else? I guess everything else a baby needs? Just buy anything useful to the baby Fri." Tony says wincing at another scream of cries.

 _"Orders are successfully placed. ETA in 30-40minutes."_ Another scream echoes in the whole penthouse.

"Make it 20!" Tony covers his ears.

"Okay make _it_ stop!" Tony screams out as well and Natasha glares at him. 

"He has a name and it's Peter, Tony." She hushes his cries dropping kisses over his flush wet cheeks. 

"I'll go make a purée maybe he can eat that for now." Steve runs to the kitchen when the screams died down to occasional burst of cries and sniffles. Peter sucking on his thumb with occasional hiccups jolting his tiny body.

"Stark do you have some wetwipes or a towel here?" Clint asks while Natasha sits down on the couch cradling Peter against her chest.

Suddenly all of them are scrambling around the living area. Leaving Natasha with the toddler. He's still crying and screaming occasionally until Natasha started humming. Peter pulls away and stares at her. She stares back smiling as the hums turns to a soft lullaby. Peter's cries died down to a sniffle and he sucks on his wet thumb, placing his wet cheek over her chest. The vibration of her singing and the sounds lulling him.

Someone handed her some kleenex to wipe the boy's nose and then tears and some sweat all over his bare skin. 

"Hey Nat?" Steve gently calls afraid to even speak loud not wanting to trigger another screaming episode. 

"I purée some bananas. Maybe he'll like it?" Steve's holding a rather large bowl of it. They really don't have kid's stuff here. 

"Thanks, but we can't use that spoon. Maybe a teaspoon or something?"

"I'll get it!" Clint says and not even 2 seconds later he's handing her the teaspoon. Peter turns from her lap sucking three fingers now. Saliva coating his tiny hand.

"Mma!" He calls out a hand almost diving in the bowl of banana purée, thankfully Steve got it away before he made a mess.

"I guess he's really hungry?" Tony says keeping a safe distance from the kid who just made his ears ring. _Still_ ringing ears.

"Mma..woo.. woo!" Peter blows out another raspberry from his wet fingers and cries out. 

"I know hun, here." Natasa scoops up a teaspoon full of banana mush and Peter takes his fingers off his mouth and waited for the spoon to be infront of his lips before he opens his mouth and eats. 

"Woo!" Peter squeals, bursting out giggles and then he quiet down once Natasha keeps on feeding him. 

"I guess he really likes it, huh?" Steve felt so proud of himself. He made something for a child he doesn't even know how to take care of. 

"Bba! Woo!!" Peter calls out staring at Tony with banana puree all over his lips and chin. He's grinning all gums and two tiny teeth sticking out.

"I know bud, you're eating mush." Tony kneels down on one knee in front of Natasha and the kid. 

"Is that _Bba_ for Tony, _Mma_ for Natasha and _woo_ for food?" Clint asks and the adults in the room grew silent until Tony burst out laughing. 

"I guess the tiny dude really does have his own language." Tony keeps eye contact with the kid who keep smiling and giggling at him. He reaches a finger and Peter quickly grabs it swinging it around as if he can carry Tony's whole hand. Tony just smiled more watching the kid eat and babble none stop. 

"Baby language it is then." Clint scratches his nape. "My son didn't even respond to anything until he's18months. Especially not communicate like this." Clint says and Peter looks up seeing an upside down face of Natasha. He giggles and waves Tony's finger again. 

"Bba!" He calls out.

"I'm here so eat your woo, you tiny gummy bear." Tony chuckles and Natasha feeds him one more teaspoon full. 

"So.. he was technically and in the literal sense, _made_ by Hydra?" Tony asks after Peter got wrapped around a softer blanket Tony owns. The toddler now sleeping in Natasha's arms after having his fill. 

"Yeah and he's the only one who survived." Clint clenches his hands and nods.

"Huh.. so Fury is an utter idiot. I fucking told him to just--" Tony groans out but holding back a scream, not wanting to wake the sleeping toddler. 

"I should've just come." 

"No Tony, it's a SHIELD mission not an Avengers mission. Like how Fury didn't know what we're dealing with.. we didn't know as well so when we.. when we got in the secret base, they already knew we were coming. Do you know what they did first? They did not run.. _did_ not fight first nor run away. They decided to get rid of all the evidence instead." Steve says while Natasha grimaces at the memory, closing her eyes, holding Peter closer. 

"And by evidence.. you mean--" Tony trembles and he pales staring at the bundle in Natasha's arms. 

"Yes.." 

"Fuck.." Tony abruptly stands up rubbing both hands over his pale face. Pacing around back and forth. 

"Tell me you fucking _killed_ them all?" It took everything for Tony not to scream, his pale face turning red from rage and veins popping over his temple and neck.

"I did. Except one.. " Natasha speaks after a long silence. Tony mirrors her expression. Pure rage and an itch to just go back out there and kill every single one of Hydra's men.

"One? Why would you allow that fucking sicko bastard live?" 

"She's the one who saved Peter. The only reason she's alive is because she's the only one who knows everything about this Hydra base. I need to know if they are still out there." Natasha's voice sounded calm but everyone can hear the sharp edge on her tone. 

"I'm putting this on Avengers level 1 mission. Fury can kiss my ass." Everyone nods, even Steve didn't argue. 

"Bruce.. needs to check on him right? If he came.. from Hydra means.. they did something to him." Tony stares at the sleeping boy. So peaceful.. Innocent and doesn't even understand what those freaks did to him. 

"Fury also wanted to know if he's not a threat." Clint says and Tony scoffs.

"Of course. A baby who likes mushy bananas is a threat to humanity." Tony scoffs again sitting back on the couch.

"Friday call Bruce and tell him we're coming down to his lab." Sighing Tony reach out his hand gently stroking the tiny hand that's over Natasha's forearm. The anger in him melting and the smile finding its way back to his lips when Peter opens his hand, suddenly latching over Tony's index finger.

"You're definitely deadly kiddo. You'll kill us with how adorably cute you are." Even without words Tony knows that everyone agrees to him as he finds them also staring at the boy's sleeping face. 

* * *

  
"Hydra made enhanced babies through DNA modifications and genetically imprinting enhancements through IVF and surrogacy? Is that right?" Bruce couldn't believe what he's hearing right now. Just looking at the toddler in Natasha arms his skin feels like it's going green. Just imagining people.. experimenting on Innocent children? 

"Okay Bruce calm down, you're a little green." Tony says clapping a hand over his shoulder.

" _Breathe_." Tony instructed. 

"Steve and Clint are already trying to contact Director Fury regarding our witness. The woman who rescued Peter." Natasha says not even worried about the green guy coming out. She knows not even Hulk can hurt a child or Tony will probably just blast him off either way. She trusted Bruce's control and limit. 

"I'm okay, Tony. Thanks. This is an Avengers mission now right?" He asks and Tony smirks. 

"Yep. Green dude can smash all he wants when it comes to it." Tony knows Hulk shared the same sentiments with Bruce. 

"Bbah!" Peter calls out eyeing the whole lab with wide curious browns.

"Hey kiddo, what is it?" Tony asks and Peter reaches out his hand. Tony gladly offers a finger and Peter takes it, giggling and swaying Tony's hand around.

"Wow, Tony I'm surprised you're good with kids." Bruce says wearing his latex gloves. 

"No I'm not. Kids just happens to like Ironman." Tony says. 

"I doubt he even knows you're Ironman." Bruce shakes his head.

"Okay lets start, what I primarily need is a blood sample." Bruce says sitting down on his swivel chair.

"You can't just take blood from a baby!" Tony says his hand suddenly holding on Peter's tiny hand.

"I need to check on what Hydra did to his blood and DNA. It's also need to check if he's healthy. I doubt he's even vaccinated. I'll call a pediatrician Doctor and ask to give a general check up and give him his shots. Don't worry he's a friend of mine." Bruce says while preparing for the syringes. 

"He'll scream bloody murder Bruce. He'll definitely fight you." Natasha says arms holding Peter protectively. Peter's back against her chest as he sits on her lap. Natasha's sitting on a gurney next to Tony while he's standing next to her and Peter. 

"I know, drawing blood from toddlers is a challenge. You have to calm him down. I'll be using a butterfly needle and the back of his hand. You have to hold his wrist and arm so he doesn't pull the needle out or he'll pop the vein. Don't worry I'll numb the area as much as I can." Bruce says preparing the butterfly needle.

"Mma?" Peter looks up at Natasha when Bruce takes his hand. 

"It'll be okay, hun. You're okay." Natasha drops a kiss over his curls. 

"Mma?" Peter's eyes widens when Bruce rubs something cold over his hand. His free hand now gripping on Natasha's fingers.

"Tony hold his wrist for me. Gently okay? Don't tense up." Bruce says and Tony moves blocking Peter's view of the needle. 

"Just look at me okay, bubba?" Tony says smiling at Peter who stares wide doe eyes at him. Bruce takes the distraction to prepare and to insert the needle on the back of Peter's hand.

"Bba?" Peter jolts a bit surprised at the pressure then the sharp pain shocks him and he burst out crying in sobs, hiccups with flush red cheeks and nose. 

"Aww, buddy, it's okay.." Tony turns to Bruce.

"Bruce is it done yet?" 

"Shh.. you're okay, малыш.. you're okay." Peter sniffles, turning to burry his wet face over Natasha's chest.

"Mma!!" Peter screams out pulling his hand but Tony held him still.

"Almost done." Bruce says while collecting the dripping blood in a small test tube.

"C'mon Bruce!" Natasha couldn't take it anymore. 

"I'm done!" Bruce sighs gently pulling the needle out and pressing a tiny bandaid over the punctured wound. 

"Bba!! Mma!!" Peter sobs and sobs, hiccuping and coughing over Natasha's shoulder as she lifts him into her arms, cradling him. Tony sits next to her to rub his back and gently stroke his thin curly hair.

"Hey.. hey.. you're okay buddy.. you did good." Tony says and Peter sniffles wet eyes blinking and thick lashes sticking together.

"Bba.."

"I know he hurt you. Bruce is a meanie. We don't like him don't we."

Bruce chuckles shaking his head as he fix up the blood sample he'd gotten.

Tony and Natasha were consoling the crying toddler. Hushing his sobs as he rubs his wet face over Natasha's shirt. Natasha didn't mind the drool, the tears and even the snot. She just simply takes the tissue Tony offers and gently wipe Peter's face. 

"Hush, малыш. You're okay.." Tony rubs his back and wince as the boy hiccups, settling down from the meltdown.

"Hey little man, you did so well! You're so brave." Peter sniffles finally calming down, gripping as much as a 15 month old can on Tony's fingers. The other hand grips on Natasha's tank top and some of her hair. 

"You two.. if I didn't know you better I could say you look good like that." Bruce smirks making Natasha and Tony gag in unison.

"Don't say such _disgusting_ things, Bruce." Natasha says in monotone.

"Brucey bear, I'll take away your lab privileges." Tony says and Bruce chuckles shaking his head.

"What I mean is.. you two look like you'll be great parents someday." Natasha frowns at that and Tony shudders at the thought.

"Another version of me? Wow that'll be something else.. a nightmare probably." Tony thinks and he sighs. 

"A _parent_ huh.." Natasha looks up at Bruce's apologetic look.

"Sorry Nat.. I didn't mean to.. I mean.. there's always adoption?" Natasha forces a smile. It's small but enough to ease Bruce's worries about stepping over the line.

  
_"Boss, it seems like Director Fury and Commander Maria Hill arrived at the penthouse. Captain Steve Rogers and Mr. Clint Barton are already talking to them."_

"I'll go with you." Bruce says taking off his gloves and coat.

"No it's okay Bruce." Tony says but Bruce just claps a hand over his arm.

"Avenger's mission remember?" He says.

"Right then. Let's go." Tony sighs not liking the intruders. While Natasha took her time wrapping Peter back in his soft blanket and the two men didn't mind the wait. Fury not so much.

"Agent, you have _no_ idea what you've got yourself into." Fury's first words made Natasha's anger emerge back but of course she held it together especially when Peter nuzzles over her collar bone, mewling and sniffling. 

"I'm trying to find out about that myself, Nick." Fury frowns at the name and he sighs, looking up at the ceiling and then at Maria.

"Natasha, the woman that saved that child relay some very intriguing information." Maria starts.

"What are those then? Spill it! We don't have all day." Tony says and Maria narrows her eyes at him and smirks.

"Well, since _you're_ here. Here is the statement of the woman named Mary Fitzpatrick. She's a former scientist. A missing person. She said she was kidnapped and forced to carry those enhanced babies as a surrogate host."

"What?" Bruce couldn't even imagine what she'd been through and those.. children.

"I'll get straight to the point so we can figure this out right now. She said that they bought and stolen samples of good quality, top of the line sperm samples in the spermbanks some of are doctors, genius, or enhanced beings." Steve stiffens and then he eyed Tony who is also frozen. 

"As for the eggs,

they got the samples from a very well known Soviet-Russian training facility." Natasha tightens her hold on Peter. Her eyes meeting Maria's.

"They got all the eggs samples from selected girls from the Red Room." Clint curses and he steps forward.

"That's fucked up! Why the hell would they experiment on something--"

"I'm not done Clint." Maria says cutting Clint off who's now trembling, he knows where this is going. Maria takes a deep breath before looking back at Natasha.

"Mary Fitzpatrick also said that the samples that were implanted in her were.. from none other than _you_ Natashia _and_ Tony Stark." Tony pales at that and his head snaps towards Natasha and his eyes almost zooming in at the tiny bundle in her arms. 

" _What_.. you mean.. _Peter?_ " Steve couldn't believe it neither does anyone else.

"Yes correct. Peter is the only one out of three babies from your samples, the only one who lived. Mary didn't want the only child who survived her pregnancy to die so she saved him before Hydra--"

"No.. _no._. you're _fucking_ kidding me. That's.. that's impossible.." Natasha wanted to laugh and cry at the same time but she's too in shock to do so.

"A DNA test will show us the truth. Bruce can do that and we'll see.." Fury says eyeing the child in Natasha arms. 

"If that kid..

That kid you're holding right now

is really a Romanov and a Stark." 


	3. Definitely Different

**Chapter 3: Definitely Different**

* * *

"Look here, eyepatch! What's all this stupid nonsense shebang you're talking about?!" Tony can't breathe, he's definitely on the verge of a Panic attack and Clint was grabbing tight on his arms telling him to sit down. He was forced to sit down. With Clint blocking his view of the kid and Natasha.

"Y'all know that even I don't have a _damn_ clue about this. We need proof and the only thing I'm concerned about is if the kid they made from your samples is a threat or not. He can't be normal not when Hydra's involved." Fury says rubbing his temples then looking at Natasha looking concern at how pale the agent looked. He'd never seen her so shaken. Her walls slowly crumbling down to her feet. 

"Mm.." Peter wakes up, sniffling.

"Mma.." He sucks on his thumb, brown eyes glistening with fresh tears. As if he can feel Natasha's distress. 

"Mma?" The tiny wet hand that slaps her cheek made her suck in a breath that she didn't know she's holding. 

"Mma!" Peter sucks on his fingers, blowing wet mewls and raspberries from his hand. 

"So you're telling me Hydra _made_.. a human biological weapon from Tony and Natasha's samples. T-That's completely inhumane.." Bruce clenches his hands trying tk reign in Hulk from coming out. 

"We need the DNA test Bruce. _Now_." Maria says and Bruce looks at Natasha and Tony before rubbing his face with shaking hands. 

"With FRIDAY.. I can finish the DNA test in half an hour, maybe less. Steve, Clint.. you got them?" Steve is already guiding Natasha to sit down on the armchair opposite Tony. While Clint gives him a nod. 

Bruce nods back at the two before jogging out of the floor, going down to his lab to work on Peter's blood sample.

"Mma?" Peter sniffles hiding his face on the crook of Natasha's neck. She inhales a shuddering breath holding Peter closer rubbing his soft bare back. 

"So Hydra.. _fucking_ made a person out of.. my stolen _cum_ sample from the sperm bank?!" Tony screams out.

"Tony! Watch your mouth!" Steve scolds but Tony is livid and Peter jolts, startled by Tony's outburst. His lips wobbles in an impending meltdown.

"I don't fucking care, Steve! I _can't_ be a Dad! I'm not ready! I am _nowhere_ near ready for a kid!!" Tony screams and Peter screams back. Pushing away from Natasha's chest as his cries burst out, screaming on top of his tiny lungs and the loud piercing sound comes out of his tiny body. 

"N-No no, i-it's okay, малыш.." Natasha couldn't calm him down either. Not when she can't even calm her self down. Steve steps in and takes Peter from her arms.

"Hey buddy, _up!_ " Steve throws him up and Tony and Natasha stands up alert and arms reaching out.

"Steve!" They called out but Steve just catches Peter back in his hands, Peter's browns widens, wet flush cheeks and sobs forgotten and he burst out laughing. 

"One more, bud!" Steve throws him up again and catches him, Natasha's already hitting his arm.

"Stop it, Steve!" Natasha quickly takes the giggling toddler from him. 

"Are you out of your _freaking_ mind?" Tony starts but Steve just glares at him. 

"No, I'm not. You are. Cursing in front of a child. _Your_ child!" 

"We're not sure about that--"

"No, Tony! We're not. No one is and yet you're already freaking out. If it were true, if Peter is yours and Natasha.." Steve swallows a dry lump in his throat, clenching his hands tight. 

"It's _not_ Peter's fault." Peter sucks his thumb and pressing his wet cheek over Natasha's chest. 

Fury and Maria sighs, just quietly watching them and the boy. The boy looks to be a normal baby but.. with Hydra they can't be so sure.

Bruce, using Friday to analyze the samples was much more faster than he thought. Sighing he takes his glasses off, rubbing his face twice before going back to the Penthouse. 

  
"Bruce.. please _please_ tell me--" Tony presses his lips together once he saw Bruce's expression. That can't be good. 

"Friday, show the data analysis." Bruce says and a hologram screen pops out on top of the coffee table. 

_"Analysis on DNA paternity test on the baby Peter, Mr. Stark and Ms. Romanov."_ Friday shows the data and Bruce rubs his face again before speaking. 

"It's positive."

Two words and Tony falls back on the couch, staring wide brown eyes at the results he knows how to interpret himself. Clint held a firm hand over his shoulder trying to ground him but Tony looks like he'll pass out any second. Steve leans over at Natasha who's sitting down staring wide eyes at the screen's result. 

"I.. It.. it can't be." 

"Mma?" Natasha flinch when Peter babbles and calls out for her as he suckles over his thumb rubbing his face over her breast.

"Mik!" Peter mewls gripping over the fabric of her tank top.

"Mik!" He cries out sucking his thumb again. Thick tears slipping out of his big browns.

" _Good_ Lord.. please tell me he's not enhanced, Bruce. Being Natasha and Stark's son is an enhancement enough as it is." Fury rubs his temple and he sighs aloud. 

"About _that_.. there's a part of his DNA that's been altered but.. it looks like it's incomplete. Like it's needs to grow but it's nothing too worry about for now. I need more test on his DNA samples and observe the genetic makeup before I can say anything final. The only thing that's certain is.. he is definitely Tony and Natasha's kid." Bruce says wiping his glasses before wearing it back. Now clearly seeing the two stunned, speachless adults. 

"Well then give me a report on that for now.. you figure this out. Or better yet you can give the boy to us and we'll figure it out." Fury suggested, successfully snapping Natasha and Tony from their shock state.

"NO!" As both of them stands up, a paternal instinct coming over and flowing in their systems. Tony steps in front of Natasha and Peter as he charge towards Fury.

"I think it's time for you to get the hell out of my tower!" 

"The offer is still there if you change your mind, Stark." Fury smirks and he got out and back into his helicopter with Maria. When they're finally gone, Tony turns eyeing the crying boy who's sucking on his thumb miserably. Peter stares at him and then back at Natasha. 

"Mik!" Peter sobs again rubbing his wet face against Natasha's breast and Steve breaks the heavy silence with a laughter.

"I think he wants to suckle, Nat." Natasha looks down at Peter who's sucking with gums and tiny teeth over his thumb. He cries out again, babbling and mewling against her chest.

"I'm sure.. I'm not lactating, sh--shoot, am I?" Natasha checks and the guys lets out the steam from earlier and laughs aloud.

"You're all clear Nat." Clint says. 

"Mik!" Peter cries out and Clint scratches his head.

"But he's definitely asking for milk. The delivery should be here now right, Tony?" Clint says snapping Tony from the shock that's still coursing through his system. 

"It'll take awhile to accept, I know. Just.. for now, Peter's here and he needs you." Clint says tapping his arm twice.

"I'll.. I'll go get the baby.. stuff.." Tony says head still floating but his body moves on its own. Calling someone to bring his boxes of baby stuff to be brought up to his floor. Once there, he opens the box that has a label of milk formula and baby food. He rips it open grabbing a large tin can of milk formula and grabbing some milk bottles. Suddenly Clint is next to him, helping him and dragging him to the kitchen.

Somehow he ends up learning how to clean baby bottles by boiling and how to make a milk bottle and how to check if it's not too hot.

"T-This is crazy.. I can't believe.. I'm fucking doing this." Clint slaps his back hard and Tony groans cursing again.

"I know no one planned this nor you and Natasha are ready for any of this.. just remember that we're here to help you. Peter is yours and Natasha.. you'll have to deal with it not next week nor tomorrow. You have to deal with it _now_. You can do it Tony." Clint gives him a push out of the kitchen as he walks in the living room hearing the sobs that's making his chest hurts.

"Bba!" Peter sons reaching out his hand to him. 

"I know gummy bear. I know. Here ya go." Tony sits next to Natasha, handing the milk bottle to Natasha which Peter snatches and quickly suckles over the plastic nipple. He sighs, cries dying into sniffles as he rest his cheek back on Natasha's chest. Eyes blinking as Natasha wipes his tears.

"Someone's really hungry huh?" Natasha says finally smiling again as Peter hums holding the bottle that looks too big for his tiny hands. 

"He's falling asleep." Steve sits on the other side of Natasha leaning over to get a better looks at the drooping brown eyes. 

He's half way done with the milk when he Natasha had to hold the bottle for him or it'll fall. He finally fell asleep but he's still suckling and Natasha feeds him until he finishes the whole bottle. No one spoke and just watch Peter slowly drift off to sleep. 

"You need to burp him Nat." Clint says and Natasha gives the bottle to Steve. 

"Tony hold him." Natasha carefully hands Peter over to Tony who almost didn't know what to do but once Peter is in his arms, his arms like before, automatically adjusts, cradling the sleeping toddler.

"Here." Clint throws a face towel at her and she places it over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Tony whispers, afraid of waking up his kid.

"Just watch me since you'll soon do it too." Tony frowns but hands Peter over when she reach out. She places him over her chest and chin over her shoulder. Peter snuggles over her shoulder and she starts tapping his back. 

"That looks painful. What are you doing Nat?" Tony wants to take the baby back so she would stop hitting his back but when the tiny burps came out of Peter's milk stained lips, he stops, watching amazed as Peter lets out a final and loud burp, whining and mewling against her shoulder. 

  
"Shh.. I got you малыш.. you're okay.. go back to sleep. We got you, hun." She rocks him gently, left and then right until Peter once again went lax in her arms.

"Burping them releases the gas. You have to do it everytime he feeds or else he'll be in pain." Clint explains, voice softer. 

"Oh.. um.. okay. I guess he needs his bed now? Rogers help me build his crib." 

"You designed this whole tower, built weapons and your suits but you need help in building a crib, really?" Steve says but he's already on his feet following Tony out of the living room. 

"You alright Nat?" Clint asks and she sniffs, tears flooding back in her eyes as she gently lays her baby down on a nest of blankets and pillows on the couch Covering him up with a blanket as she wipes her tears. 

"I guess not.." Clint takes her hand and she squeeze, sniffling but smiling as she watch her son.. her child, her own flesh and blood sleep without a clue on what is going on. His parents _just_ found out they are parents. 

Natasha.. who knew she wasn't capable of being a mother.. is now one.

"This.. is crazy. Me? A mother? Who would have thought.." She shakes her head and Clint chuckles softly.

"That's true but.. it does look good on you." 

* * *

"Tony! Tony count and breathe with me c'mon." Steve presses over Tony's arc reactor and taps his back as he counts. 

"1 2 3, breathe in.. out.." Tony and Steve are half way done with the crib when he froze, staring at the red and blue designs on the tiny crib with wheels. He froze and just once again realize what he's doing.

What he'd discovered.

He's a Dad.

Tony _freaking_ Stark is a Father.

"Tony? Honey!" That's a different voice and Tony sobs as the someone soft and warm pulls him in her arms. He clings to it and pitiful whimpers came out his clench teeth.

"Keep breathing, hun. You can do it.." 

"Pepper?" Breathing slightly getting better, he looks up and threads of strawberry blonde hair tickles his cheek. 

"You're okay just keep breathing, hun." 

"Pep.. Pepper.. I.. I have a child. I have a kid! A kid made by Hydra had my.. my fucking DNA.. I.." Tony coughs out, breathing heavily again and Pepper rubs his back furiously and then his arms. 

"Steve count again, louder. Now." Pepper said and Steve continues to tap Tony's back with Pepper this time and counts until Tony follows the instructions to breathe after 3.

It took awhile but he calms down, drowsily leaning over Pepper's chest.

"You knew?" Steve asks Pepper and she nods. 

"Bruce called me. Filled me in about the situation. He also said Tony might.. you know.. be like this soon." Pepper sighs rubbing Tony's back gentler this time. 

"You can go back to Natasha." Pepper said and Steve shakes his head. 

"I'll help you take him to your room first." 

"Thank you." 

* * *

Tony is on the bed with his head down on Pepper's lap.

"Pepper.." Tony held her hand, mewling at the softness and the anxiety attack that's still brewing in him.

"Y-You're not mad?" He asks eyes still overflowing with unshed tears. 

"In shock yes but not mad, hun. This is nowhere your fault. I wouldn't be even surprised if someone comes in here claiming she had a child with you. I know your past and I know you and how you changed."

"Bad.. My past is.. _bad_." 

"Maybe but.. I learned to love all of you. Your past included. I said yes when you asked me to marry you and I'll be here with you as your future wife to thick and thin. Little unknown _enhanced_ babies included." Pepper smirks wiping her eyes.

"Pep.. this is not just me though.. it's a whole being. A.. a child.." 

"That was born with your flesh and blood, Tony. He's _your_ kid. He's yours and a part of you. I haven't meet this baby yet but I bet he's so beautiful." 

"He is Pep.. he is perfect. He has my eyes.." Tony turns, nuzzling over her stomach. 

"My boy.. my tiny gummy bear.." Tony mumbles against her stomach, finally dozing off. 

"Just sleep, hun. I'm right here. I love you.." 

"love you.. too." 

* * *

The next day, Natasha, Steve and Clint are all awake by 7 in the morning from a series of cries from a certain 1 year old. Natasha had him sleep in between her and Steve on their bed since the crib is not yet finish. He woke up needing a diaper change that Natasha dreaded. She can be fine swimming in blood but she's not a fan of baby's poop. She cleans him up and deciding to leave the diaper off and just give him a bath. 

  
"Oh my God.. Oh my God! This is so fuc-freaking adorable!" Clint exclaims as he lifts the tiny onesies with avengers superhero costume designs. He's looking for Peter's clothes to wear after his bath. 

"Mma.." Peter giggles and groans loudly as he splash his tiny hands over the warm water. The suds and bubbles went all over Natasha and some float while some spills on the ground. There's already a pool of bath water on Natasha bare feet. She had the plastic baby tub fit in the large sink in Tony's kitchen as she gives Peter his bubble bath. 

Now she's scrubbing his curls, making a shark hairstyle with the suds. Peter's big brown eyes widens as Natasha chuckles at the tiny shark in the sink.

"Ak!" Peter lifts a rubber duck with both hands, squeezing it until it squeaks, making Peter laugh out loud, enough to echo in the whole kitchen. 

"Yeah sweetie, duck!" Natasha says laughing as she wipes a sud off her face. She then proceeds to gently rub Peter's chest and back with a bath sponge. His shark hair still pointing up as the suds settle over his hair.

"Ak! Ak!!" Peter started splashing the water again but Natasha didn't mind getting wet nor the suds sticking back on her face and clothes. She'll probably do the bath in the bathroom and not the sink next time if Peter is gonna be this messy all the time. 

"Oh.. God." Steve sighs shaking his head at Clint's large dining table full of baby clothes and Natasha's messy bath time with a one year old.

"What is happening?" Steve chuckles as he approach Natasha, reaching out to wipe a sud off her cheek and hair. 

"Ak ak ak!!" Peter giggles and Steve catches a flying rubber duck that almost hits his face.

"Whoa there tiny Shark. Watch where you're throwing those flying ducks." Steve chuckles as he gives him the duck back. 

"Oh no don't eat that, малыш." Peter is sucking on the duck's beak, biting on the plastic with gums and two teeth. Natasha takes the duck away and Peter decided to splash some water again. Hitting his tiny hands hard on the water as he laughs at the two adults getting suds and water all over their clothes. 

"Ah.. I get why you look like this now." Steve says wiping his face, laughing at Natasha's drench hair and clothes.

"Sink is a bad idea. Now I know. Can you drain the tub?" Natasha says as she lifts the naked toddler who just clings to her, even placing his cheeks with suds over her shoulder. He's mumbling and making spit bubbles, giggling when it pops. 

While Steve replaces the dirty soapy water to a warm clean one, Clint finally cleans up his mess and decided for the Ironman onesie. The design was amazingly accurate even with the arc reactor printed on the center of the onesie. He fixes up the changing mat over a blanket on the table with baby powder, lotion, diapers and other stuff on the side. 

Natasha rinses Peter off wiping and wrapping him with a heated towel. Peter is now sucking his thumb as Natasha place him down on the table. Peter did not like being pulled off her arms and lying on the table, even with the the soft changing mat. He started crying and rolling over his tummy as soon as Natasha places him down. Clint and Steve maneuver on either side of Natasha hands stretch out in case he rolls too far. 

"Okay.. plan A." Natasha hands toys to both Steve and Clint "You have to distract him while I put his diaper on. Now." 

  
"Peter! Buddy look here!" Steve and Clint calls out in unison as Natasha lays him on his back. Peter sniffles sucking his fingers, staring wide eyes at the squeaking toys Clint and Steve are showing him. He sniffles, groaning in displeasure as Natasha cleans him off, pouring baby powder on him and pulling on his legs as she place the diaper under his bottom. He tries to roll over again but Natasha was able to hold him still.

"Okay not working, plan B."

"We have a plan B?" Steve asks.

"We do. _Of course_ we do." Natasha says and the moment she let goes of the squirming toddler he successfully rolls back on his tummy, sniffling and sucking over his wet fingers.

They don't have a Plan B. 

"Bba!!" Peter squeals the moment Tony walks in the living room seeing the mess in the kitchen and the open boxes of baby clothes and toys. 

"What's going on?" Tony wipes the sleep off his tired and swollen eyes. He looks like he didn't sleep much and Pepper who came in after him proves it was a bad night for Tony. 

  
"Oh my God, he's so precious." Pepper says at the baby who's now rolled twice, and now getting up on his hand and knees. Pepper already has her phone out taking pictures and videos.

"Look he's crawling, aww.." Pepper melts and smiles at the baby.

"Bba!" Peter calls out again and crawls.

"Crawling?!" Natasha, Steve and Clint quickly had their hands on him before he crawls to the edge of the table. 

"Okay, the baby can crawl. No leaving him on the high places from now on." Steve quickly says and let Natasha lay him back over the changing mat. Peter who's oblivious of falling over the table, kicks his feet and reaches his hands up to Tony who absentmindedly walks towards the sound of his son. 

"Mma! Bba!!" Peter squeals in most adorable baby's sounds. Eyeing his Mom and Dad. 

"Hey, gummy bear." Tony who's only 30% awake from the early hour and without coffee, drops a series of kisses over the giggling boy's cheeks, forehead and tummy. 

"Why don't you have you diaper on?" He asks but even before anyone answers he takes the diaper and puts it on him. He lifts the now diaper clad boy in his arms and inhales the slightly damp curls.

"Apples.." Tony smiles at the scent of baby shampoo.

"Is _he_.. awake?" Natasha asks Pepper and she just adjusted her phone as she takes a video and a bunch of pictures of Tony and Peter.

"Nope. Tony is never really awake until he have at least 2 cups of coffee and of course if it's not 7:30 in the morning." Pepper says smiling at the scene she's video taping.

"You know about this?" Natasha asks and Pepper gave her an understanding smile. 

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I believe that whatever happens, it happens for a reason. Also.. I think it'll be good for both of you. It's a good change." She shrugs and gasp when Tony manage to smile, putting the ironman onesie effortlessly on Peter who just blows raspberries at his Dad. Pepper and the others are shock that Tony was able to put a diaper and Peter's clothes on without help like he'd been doing this his whole life.

"Looks like he's my Plan B." Natasha shrugs while Steve and Clint chuckles.

"My little ironbaby." Tony laughs as he lifts his son an arm away so he can look at the ironman suit design on his onesie. His voice still sounding hoarse and sleepy. Satisfied with how his ironbaby looks he snuggles with Peter, inhaling his apple scented curls.

"That's _so_ cute.." Pepper almost squeals as she saves the pictures and the videos. 

"I'll start the coffee machine." She says and Tony blinks at her.

"Coffee.. Thank you.." Tony mumbles against Peter's curls, sitting down on a chair cradling the ironbaby in his arms..

"Mik Bba!" Peter demands and Tony smiles at him kissing his face.

"Nat.. someone.. needs to um.. produce milk or something." Tony blinks slowly at Natasha who sighs, as if she can _produce_ the milk. 

"I'll go make it." Clint said already making the bottle of milk. 

"Come to think of it.. Peter knows you two are his Mom and Dad? How did that happen?" Pepper asks turning on the coffee machine, taking out five cups for all of them.

"What do you mean, Pepper?" Natasha asks and she looks at her and then at the others.

"I mean he's calling you Mom and Dad." She says turning to them and smiling at Peter who's reaching his tiny hand at Natasha. 

"No he's not--" Natasha says and Peter speaks again.

"Mma! Bba!" Peter calls out, giggling and drooling all over Tony's shirt.

"See he's calling you Mom and Tony Dad. How old is he again?" Pepper shrugs and Natasha looks bewildered at her words. 

"Mma, Bba! Mik!" Peter demands sucking his fingers, giggling louder when Tony's beard tickles his neck. 

" _Mma_ for Mom and _Bba_ for Dad? Right? Or am I hearing it wrong?" Pepper says at Natasha who's suddenly holding a warm bottle of milk Clint handed her. 

"Mma! Mik!" Peter reaches out for the milk.

"Ah so that's what it was, Peter can talk at 15 months huh?" Clint says trying to remember when his children started talking. It's definitely not at 15 months.

"He said duck too awhile ago." Steve says.

"Wait let me.." Natasha sits on the chair at the table. Right next to Tony. 

"малыш, do you know what this is?" Natasha shows him his bottle and he reach out for it. 

"Mik!" Peter says. 

"Wait what about this?" Clint lifts a stuff toy and showing it to Peter. 

"..'ebby!" Peter squeals at the toy.

"Is he saying teddy bear?" Pepper asks.

"He really can identify things? Is that possible at his age?" Steve asks and all of them shared a knowing look. Tony who's still half asleep caught up with what's happening.

"Kid is smart. Maybe he can also do Math?" Tony chuckles.

"Two plus two, Pete?" Peter stares at his Dad, making weird baby sounds.

"There's _no_ way he knows that Tony, don't be rediculo--" Pepper was cut off.

"..'pow!!" Peter giggles while the adults stares wide eyes at the 15 month old.

"No.. way.." Clint's jaw drops. "That's just-- no, nope, nope" 

Tony who's now awake from shock stares at his son who's sucking his thumb staring big doe eyes at his Dad.

"Three times three bud?" Tony asks knowing he can't probably answer. That's impossible, really _really_ impossible.

"Ayn!" Peter giggles at his Dad's bug eyes slapping Tony's cheeks with small wet hands.

"Tell me he didn't say Nine. Tell me." Steve asks but everyone is speechless.

"He knows how to add and multiply huh?" Pepper almost drops the cup she's holding when Peter answered that.

"You're a tiny genius gummy bear are you, huh? I wonder where you got that?" Tony's eyes glistens with proud tears and Peter mumbles incoherent baby sounds. 

"Bba! Mmik..mik!" He demands and Natasha finally hands him his milk, still in shock.

"He's definitely.. different." Clint says, mirroring everyone's expression.


	4. Peter Romanov-Stark....Rogers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the loooong wait. I was busy with work and seem to be having another writer's block. Writer's block in the sense that I have so many ideas yet I can't fucking write it down... Yep.. my life hahaha 😂😂

**Chapter 4: Peter Romanov-Stark... Rogers?**

* * *

"Pull out the files Fri." Tony's hands are busy tapping and waving through the holoscreens in front of him. They're all in the conference room designated for Avenger's meetings. On the center table the holoscreens are up and all the files they got from the previous Hydra base fills up the whole screen. 

"You're able to access their mainframe's database?" Clint asks and Tony scoffs. 

"I wasn't part of the SHIELD mission, Legolas. Nat got me the data." Tony says making Clint look down at Natasha who has her arms cross over her chest and feet up on the table.

"Of course." Clint shakes his head and Natasha just smirks at him. Her arms and chest feels so light without the weight of Peter in them. Pepper is currently watching the sleeping toddler in his new crib with wheels. Designed with red and blue sheets and Avengers themed blankets. 

"Friday filter through the files with me and Natasha in it." Tony says and the files with their names and faces appears. Under their names are three labels.

"P1, P2 and P3. Peter is the youngest of triplets." Bruce had to wipe his glasses, zooming in the data labelled as Prime DNA. 

The _Triplets_ word made Tony and Natasha's stomach flip into a painful twist.

"They harvested not only your eggs but also your special traits. Look at this." Bruce says zooming in again. Zooming in from DNA bonds, to genes and to dominant alleles.

"They made sure that your children will inherit all dominant traits. Especially intelligence." 

"Children? When out of three only Peter survived their _fucking_ experiment!" Tony slams his hand down on the table, falling back with a grunt on his seat. His stomach making another flip making him want to hurl but he manage to hold it in.

"I've read Mary's statement from what Maria sent me. I wanted to interrogate her myself though." Natasha says and Steve stands behind her seat, hands on her shoulder. She sighs leaning her head back to his hard abs.

"She said two of them died within minutes after birth. They were too weak and had multiple defects from their alterations. Peter was the only one who was able to withstand it." Natasha shuts her eyes at the image of her children.. Peter's siblings dying and she shudders, focusing on the gentle rubs on her shoulder, she looks up at concern blue eyes looking down at her.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know. No one did." Steve says and she force her self to nod.

"So what's the plan?" Clint asks and Tony sighs rubbing his face.

"For now we need to find out who started this and if they still have secret hide-outs like this. I doubt Fury will stop us with this." Tony says and then he stands again scrolling over Peter's file. Grimacing at the files of his siblings.. children.. who could have been his. _His_ babies. The ache under his arc reactor was pressing over his chest. He breathes out.

_Focus, Tony.. for Peter._

"Also.. we need to know more about this." Tony zooms into Peter's DNA.

"What's that?" Steve asks and Tony looks at Bruce who rubs his beard and crossing his arms.

"His DNA is altered like I've said before but of course Hydra wouldn't stop at that. I told Fury that his enhancements are not finish, that's true and the enhancements just needs time. Maybe sooner? We might see some of them in a few days, weeks.. or might be even years but it _will_ show up." Bruce says giving concern looks over at Natasha's void expression but he knows what's hidden underneath that. 

"Enhancements you mean not only one super power? Should I be worried of flying babies?" Clint asks and Bruce almost laughs. 

"Well.." He just ends up shrugging unsure of the sleeping enhancements in Peter's DNA. 

"Maybe? Maybe not. The only thing that I'm sure is that some of these enhancements are very familiar, right Tony?" Bruce pass it on Tony who's glaring at the screen. Rubbing his temple as he feel the impending migraine that's slowly building up.

"Well of course. Who can forget our very own Captain America supersoldier's DNA huh?" Steve stiffens and he snaps his head looking at Tony and then at Bruce then back at Tony again.

"What?" 

"The kid also has a bit of your DNA, Cap." Bruce says, and Natasha held his hand and squeeze. Trying to pull him back from the shock.

"Steve, breathe." She says and Steve does. Not even realizing that he's holding his breath.

"The kid will definitely develop some of your abilities, Steve and it's not gonna be fun. Imagine a 1 year old lifting cars. God that's gonna give be hard on my poor already damaged heart. Though your part of DNA is still on the growing zone-ish state. We might not see that soon. Hopefully not _too_ soon." Tony rubs his temple again not liking this at all.

"If Fury knows this.. he'll definitely--" Clint was cut off by a flying dagger which he luckily dodge. The knife hits the wall sticking on it with a loud thud.

"Nat!" Bruce and Steve calls out while Clint just looks back at her lifting an eyebrow. 

"Relax, I'm just saying _if_ he does--"

"I'd better shut that mouth, bird brain. I know and he won't. He'll lose a hand if he ever touch my kid." Natasha says in monotone holding out another dagger, spinning it and then stabbing it hard on the table. 

Tony almost flinch and Bruce steps back not wanting to join the spies who are looking like they'll jump each other any second. 

_"Boss, sorry to interrupt but Ironbaby protocol is activated."_ Tony quickly stands.

"Ironbaby protocol?" Steve asks but Natasha and Tony are already out of the room within seconds. 

"I guess meeting adjourned?" Clint sighs, shaking his head.

"Bruce.." Steve calls out making Clint and Bruce look at him as he scans Peter's DNA in the screen.

"Does this mean.. Peter is also _made_ from me?" 

"A percentage of his DNA is yours Steve, so yes. Peter is biologically Tony's and Natasha's but a part of his DNA was made from yours."

"So Steve is like a _second_ Dad?" Clint can't believe what he's saying so he just laughs it off as a joke but Steve is not having it.

"Like 15% yes, you can say that." Bruce says, clapping onto Steve's arm. Clint just shakes his head.

"Let's go see your 15% part son then, Steve." Clint says and they finally went out to follow Natasha and Tony to the living area. 

  
"Mama!! Baba!!" Peter cries out, groaning and coughing. Pepper is carrying him but as soon as he sees his parents he reaches both hands towards the rushing Nat and Tony.

"Oh малыш.. c'mere." Natasha was first to take him and Peter quickly latch onto her sniffling and curling in her arms.

"What happened?" Tony asks Pepper who is now relieve that they're back.

"Well he woke up and just started crying. I guess he was shocked when he didn't see you and Natasha when he woke up." Pepper says and Peter whines when Natasha grabs a tissue to wipe his nose. 

"You okay gummy bear?" Tony asks looking over Natasha's shoulder to meet his son's pouty face.

"Bba!" He hits his face with a wet hand and Tony chuckles.

"I know bud.. we left you, sorry. We need to do work and you were sleeping." Tony says but Peter's response is a grunt and another wet hand slapping over his nose. 

"The kid hates me now." Tony wipes his nose leaning in to kiss Peter's head twice. 

"We're back now hun and you need a diaper change." Natasha says handing Peter to Tony who blanches. 

"No no, _no_ freaking way over the tower way! _Please_ tell me it's _not_ poop." Tony felt it over Peter's diaper and it's definitely not pee. He groans out looking pleadingly at Natasha and then at Pepper.

"Well you gotta do it too. I did change him twice. Your turn for the night." Natasha crosses her arms and walks away grabbing the diaper bag. 

"Pepper can you please watch your fiancé so he won't screw this up or faint. Whatever comes first." She hands the diaper bag to a laughing Pepper.

"With pleasure." Pepper replies pushing a frozen Tony to the bathroom. 

"What's wrong?" Steve says when they walk in the living room.

"Diaper change. _Room_ now, Steve." Natasha says grabbing a fist full of Steve's shirt pulling him towards their room. Steve had to slouch down and follows her strides to their room. He swallows the lump in his throat, as he probably knows what's gonna happen in their bedroom with Natasha wanting to blow up steam.

"Ow..kay.." Clint clears his throat, knowing how that'll work out.

"I'll go to my room too." He says turning to a yawning Bruce who just nods. 

"G'night." Bruce replies.

* * *

  
After Fury left them alone, things were going quite smoothly. Well that's what Tony would like to think.

"Aw, buddy.. " Tony sighs when Peter peed all over his shirt while he's getting change after a bath.

"Dada! Pee!" Peter giggles and Tony just shakes his head smiling even with the patch of pee over his shirt. Peter just graduated from calling Tony _Bah_ to _Baba_ and now to _Dada_.

Going into the records of Tony's rare crying moments caught on tape. He wanted edit out his sobbing face but Peter kept calling him Dada through out his sobs so he can't bare to delete the footage. Saving it in one of Peter's milestones folder. 

He takes his shirt off tosing it over the side of the bathroom as he cleans up (for the second time) his now 18th month old son. 

"I know bubba, you peed into a parabola right on your Daddy's favorite shirt. Good job, Peter Pan!" Tony says and Peter laughs louder when Tony blows raspberries over his tummy. He finally finish off with lotion and baby powder. A red and blue onesie and he's good to go.

Tony wanted to put an expensive baby perfume on him but Natasha hates it. She likes smelling "Peter's baby smell", says its smells better and Tony couldn't argue with that nor can he argue with Natasha without having a knife in his intestines. He lifts Peter in his arms and inhaled his curls that are now growing. The one thing Natasha and him agrees on is Peter's apple scented baby shampoo. It smells so good on his brown curls. 

"C'mon it's your Mom's turn today and I need a bath."

Tony went out of the bathroom with only his sweatpants some wet spots of pee over it but he doesn't care. He is lucky considering the last time it happened Peter peed on his face. He can't believe it. Tony Stark doesn't care about pee all over him. _The_ Tony Stark who doesn't even like being handed things. What a few months with a baby can do. Even with the gross part. 

"Where's my super spy _slash_ super genius nephew?!" Rhodey came barging in the living room with an ironman and iron patriot themed bolsters for Peter. 

Rhodey was informed after Tony having another meltdown and Pepper wasn't there. Thus activating the bestfriend to the rescue protocol. Rhodey had just found out then when Tony cried about being a horrible Dad for making his son cry for 10 minutes straight. Rhodey had to calm him down before smacking the back of his head for being an idiot even though he's technically a supergenius. Rhodey finally met his nephew and took care of him while Tony reads some parenting books, Dad for dummies 101, Rhodey ordered for him. 

"Rhodey! You're godsend, hold him while I go wash the pee all over me." Tony says while Rhodey had to drop everything he's holding, the bolsters and a bag of other toys for Peter, as he was force to carry Peter. 

"Stay with Uncle Rhodey for awhile, gummy bear." Tony says before sprinting into the bathroom, relieve to wash the stains, apple juice, baby food and of course pee all over his skin and pants. 

"Really?" Rhodey rolls his eyes but he unconsciously bounce Peter in his arms as the boy stared at him with fingers in his mouth.

"That can't taste good huh, kid?" Rhodey chuckles, just staying on his spot rocking and bouncing Peter in his arms until he sees Steve walk in the room. 

"Hey Cap."

"Rhodes, you're back." Steve says eyes quickly zooming in to Peter and lips turning up to a smile when Peter looks back at him a gummy smile on his face. 

"Hey there, Petey!" Steve calls and Peter squeals with joy hiding his face over Rhodey's neck before peeking back at Steve.

"Ah are you playing peekaboo again?" 

"He knows that?" Rhodey asks chuckling again when Peter squeals laughing and bouncing in Rhodey's arms when Steve steps closer, his foot stomping loudly as he goes. 

"Yeah, Nat found him hiding his face in her hair and laughing when she noticed him hiding.

"Oh that's adorable." 

"Look at this Rhodes." Steve went over to his side and when Peter lift his face from Rhodey's shoulder Steve stomps his right foot on the wooden floor.

"Gotcha Pete!" Steve calls out tickling his side. Peter squeals louder, baby laughs echoing in both their ears and in the living room. 

"I'm gonna f-mmmelt!" Rhodes censored his own curse making Steve laugh and when Peter reach out both his hands to him, Rhodey just handed him over to him, still smiling at the adorable toddler.

"I guess he likes you too huh." 

"I guess so? He likes Natasha and Tony most for sure." 

"Well duh, his parents and all that." Rhodey said and Steve just smiles at that as he fix his hold onto Peter who's patting his face with his small hand.

"..'evie.." Peter slaps his face again with his hand much harder this time but Steve didn't mind, in fact he beams at Peter trying to call out his name.

"Wow is he calling your name? He knows your name now? When did that happen?" Rhodes ask slightly jealous that his nephew knows Steve first. 

"Now? Just.. now." Steve lifts him up high at arms length making Peter burst out in giggles.

"That's right, buddy. It's me Stevie!" 

"Steve don't you dare throw my son again or so _help_ me." Natasha walks in wearing casual clothes to Rhodey's surprise. He'd never seen her in one. She looks like a completely different person. Not even the disguises she wears during her spy gigs. This is domestic Nat. Momma bear Nat in her territory 

"I'm not--!" Steve was cut with a very loud squeal.

"Mama!!" Peter calls out and Natasha's frown melts into a smile Rhodey did a double take. Well this is the first time he saw her with Peter and hell what a surprise. She doesn't even resemble the cold blooded assassin during their Avengers mission. Her whole face lits up to the sound of Peter's voice calling her. Much like Tony. 

"Oh жизнь моя.." Natasha takes him from Steve's hold and cuddle with her baby who latches onto her.

"C'mon fossil. It's my turn so let's go to the park shall we, Petey?" Natasha says.

"Ah wai-" Rhodey just came to see his nephew and now Natasha and Steve are snatching him away. Not that he can win not with Mamabear Nat.

"Say babye to Uncle Rhodey." Natasha coos when Peter smiles waving his tiny hand at Rhodey.

"Babye Unco'.." Rhodey melts and he'd never awwed so loud in his life.

"Did Friday recorded that? I need that. Also can I pinch his cheeks, just once?" Natasha and Steve chuckles.

"No but you can help Tony clean the mess he made because Pepper will arrive in an hour." Rhodey sighs looking around the floor covered in toys, more toys baby clothes, baby bottles and _more_ toys.

"Fine-fine.." 

* * *

Both Natasha and Steve are wearing caps and casual clothing enough to blend in the few people in the park. Peter's kicking his feet as he's being pushed in a stroller. A ironman plushie in his small arms and a pacifier in his mouth.

"Hey Nat?" Steve calls out as he lay down a picnic mat for them which Natasha packed with a baby bag full of pack sandwiches, milk bottles and about 5 boxes of apple juice.

"Yeah?" She lifts Peter from the stroller and into her arms as she sat down on the picnic mat where Steve is now busy opening the pack sandwiches.

"Mama mik!" Peter says with the pacifier still in his mouth. Peter knows how to walk now, he did it awhile back in front of everyone while everyone cheered for him and shed some happy tears. Though Natasha just thinks her son is showing off but he loves him either way. 

"It's with Steve. Go get it from him, hun." Natasha says and guides him to walk towards Steve who smiles at him.

"C'mon bud. Here ya go." Steve's smile grew bigger as Peter walks on wobbly feet towards him, grabbing his bottle from Steve and running back to his Mom.

"Mik!" 

"Yeah, hun you got it. Good job." Peter jumps in glee before slomping down to Natasha's lap.

"Am I an armchair now little dude?" Natasha asks chucking.

"Am'cher!" Peter giggles replacing his pacifier with his bottle's nipple as he leans his back on Natasha's chest. Natasha handed him his Avengers' toys and he plays with it while drinking his milk.

"What do you want to tell me again?" Natasha asks, watching Peter play, smiling and nodding at him when he shows her the toys.

"Yeah.. that.. I don't think it's important. It's oka--"

"Spill it Rogers." Natasha grabs his arm pulling him closer so she can lean over him. Steve also takes the opportunity to hold her hand, entwining their fingers.

"Remember Peter's DNA? I.. you know my DNA.. a part of it is.. you know.."

"Is _in_ Peter, yes. So.. what is it?" Steve sighs looking down at her face as she stares up at him. Her green eyes bright under the daylight and even under shade her eyes were almost glowing. Tiny blue specs mixing with the deep amber and he was lost for a moment and flinch when a soft kiss was press over his lips.

"Mama kiss S'evie? Me?" Peter asks and laughs when both Natasha and Steve kisses both sides of his cheeks together. Peter being satisfied continued to play with his toys. Ironman is flying in a tiny and adorable wush sounds Peter is making. 

"You were saying?" Natasha smirks at Steve who just shakes his head. He can't win. Not with Natasha.

"Some part of me even with the enhanced part of me.. made Peter and I wanted to be part of his life like how Tony is so.." 

"So.. _be_ that..He loves you too you know. Especially being the no.1 competitor on spoiling him. Clint and Rhodey battling 2nd and 3rd but you win hands down." Steve chuckles.

"Rhodey and Clint are his Uncle Rhodey and Uncle Clint.. I wanted to be.. called different." 

"Different? What do want to have a nickname or something? You can ask Tony to make you one." 

"No um.."

"Rogers just spill it or I'll nudge your right lumbar." Steve made a face at Natasha's terms and he just sigh meeting her eyes again. 

"Papa or Pops would be nice.." Natasha froze and then something glints in front of her making her pull away to look at the thing Steve's holding. 

"If you.. allow me to be you know.. um.. gosh I don't know how to do this--" Steve sucks it up rubbing his nape and looking warily at Natasha's unreadable expression.

"Will you marry me?"

The last word went high together with Steve's nerves. Natasha didn't speak but her eyes glistens and the amber swims with blue hues. It was beautiful.. like an aurora. Steve sucks in the dry air in his throat and damn.. he's so nervous but all of those melts away when Natasha lifts her left hand towards him. 

Steve stares at it for a good three seconds before quickly taking the diamond ring, tossing the box.

With shaking hands he takes her hand and place the ring in her ring finger.

"I-Is that a yes?" Natasha couldn't speak but the tears finally fell from her ambers. They were enough for Steve to take her in his arms and take that as a _Yes_.

" _God_.. oh God!"

"You _fucking_ fossil.." Natasha's voice breaks and Peter squeals inserting himself in the middle of their hug.

"Mama no! Mean 'ord!" Peter pouts but Natasha just kiss his cheeks and head before taking him and joining him in their hug.

"Mama cry? S'evie cry too?" Peter asks and Steve kisses his cheek and he smiles melting to the gesture.

"Happy cry honey."

"..'appy?" Natasha nods and Peter seems satisfied with the answer kissing both Natasha and Steve's cheeks before pulling out of the hug so he can play with his toys again. Not really comprehending what just happened in front of him. 

"Thank you, Nat.. I love you.. _so_ much." Steve lets out a shuddering breath and a sniffle as he hides his face over her shoulder, hugging her close. She's already on his lap but he wanted her closer.

"I love you too, fossil." Natasha rubs his back kissing his head and settling a still shaky left hand over his nape and she sees it.

The diamond ring was not just a diamond.. it was surrounded with tiny emerald gems around it making the diamond look like it was swimming with greens and blues. 

Like her eyes.


	5. Terrible Two's

**Chapter 5: Terrible two's**

* * *

  
"Avengers assemble!" Steve calls out as everyone suits up and enters the room.

"We have a miss-" Steve was about to brief them about Fury's mission when a tiny voice cuts him. 

" _atembel!_ " He sighs and Tony's already picking up Peter who's hiding under the table. 

"Hey there bud, what're you doing here? Ya know you're not allowed in the meeting rooms." Peter just smiles an arm wrap around his Dad's neck.

"Fri'ay le' me in!" Peter says proudly and giggles when Tony kisses his cheek and neck. He probably talked it out with Friday again. Friday has a protocol if Peter needs to see his parents he can be let in if they're in the room. 

"Daddy tickles!" Peter squeals but his giggles stops when Natasha's disapproving look shows up to his view. 

"малыш, Momma and Daddy need to work. You know you can't listen." Peter pouts, crossing his tiny arms over his chest. 

"Papa Stevie will 'et me." Peter calls out for backup and Steve chokes on his own saliva. Coughing as he looks at the kid's puppy dog eyes. He stiffens at the look that makes him weak. Peter just recently called him Papa when Tony told him okay to have two Daddies and two Mommies. That's when Steve became Papa Stevie. It's no problem with Tony calling him that but Daddy is still no. 1 for Peter.

One thing Peter had a problem with is seeing his Auntie Pepper as a Mom. Peter is too attach to Natasha and Natasha doesn't look like she'll share the Momma role any time soon. As she is also.. too attached.

"Err.. um.." Natasha glares at Steve who quickly backs away both hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry son, Momma's word is final." Steve says and Peter pouts again. He too knows he can't win when his Momma already says no. 

"I come Momma, Daddy!" He demands and Natasha crosses her own arms over her chest. The resemblance of her and Peter showing right now. How both of them won't stand down until they get what they wanted. 

"Tony put him down." Natasha says and Peter whines wrapping his arms around Tony's neck.

"No Daddy! Pe'er stay!" Peter is crying now when Tony lowers him down even with his arms around his neck.

"Hey gummy bear, look at Daddy. Remember when I told you Momma and Daddy needs to go to mission to fight bad guys?" Tony tells him wiping Peter's tears. 

"Yeah.. you hep o'ders. Pe'er hep too!" Peter says crossing his arms again and Clint and Rhodey cannot hide their snickers earning a glare from Natasha.

"You can't bud, you know that. You have to let us go help people so they won't get hurt. Do you want them to get hurt?" Peter loosens his arms from his chest, his hands fidgeting with his Ironman themed shirt. 

"No.."

"So you have to let us do our work and stay with Pepper and Happy like a very _very_ good boy." Peter still pouts but he nods after a dramatic sigh coming out of him. 

"O'tay.." He finally lifts his hand towards Natasha who sighs. Knowing she'll need to sit this down with him. 

"We will talk about what you did when I come back, малыш." Peter pouts but lets his Mom carry him out of the room. 

"Fill me in with the details in the jet. See you there in five." She says walking out. 

  
"Pe'er time out?" Peter asks still pouting and Natasha can't help it, she pecks his pouty lips making Peter giggle out. 

"No time out?" He asks and Natasha sighs walking in the living room with Happy meeting her by the door. 

"We will talk about your time out when we come back, honey." Peter sighs and Natasha chuckles at her dramatic two year old. 

"Sorry Natasha, he was too fast!" Happy says.

"It's okay. Friday activate ironbaby-sitting protocol." Peter looks up at the ceiling when Natasha lowers him down to his feet.

"No Fri'ay!" 

_"Ironbaby-sitting protocol activated."_ Peter sighs again dropping on his bottom. 

"A new protocol?" Happy asks smirking at her.

"He keeps breaking each protocol. You know how it is. Friday will not let him go out to any room without you or Pepper."

"That's a good one. I wonder how he'll talk it out with Friday this time?" Pepper approach them. She came from the kitchen much calmer than Happy. 

"Blame Stark's DNA." Natasha says making Pepper and Happy chuckle. 

"Momma has to go now. G'bye kiss?" Natasha kneels down in front of her son and Peter sighs standing up to his toes to peck his Mom's lips. 

"Pe'er be good! No time out?" Peter asks and Natasha rolls her eyes but a smile still lingers on her lips.

"We will talk about it later, Peter Pan. No negotiating now." Natasha kisses his forehead before standing up.

"O'tay Momma, babye." Peter waves his hand g'bye.

"Bye hun love you." 

"Wuv you too!" Peter says back as Natasha jogs out of the room.

  
  


* * *

"Peter do you want to eat now?" Peter is currently playing with his toys and Happy is probably on the verge of popping a vein.

"No!" 

"We need to eat lunch now, kiddo."

"No!" 

"Pepper a lil' help?" Happy sighs and Pepper shakes her head at Happy.

"He's in his _No_ phase right now Happy. Just carry him over here. Food is ready."

"Okay, cover your ears then." Happy inserts his hands under his armpits and Peter screams.

"No! No! No!! No eat no Momma no Daddy!" Peter kicks his sock covered feet and tries to get away from Happy's hold but Happy got him on a vice grip.

"Ow! Someone's gonna be in time out later." Happy warns and Peter stops trashing.

"No! Pe'er good! No time out!" His time out is not your normal corner timeout for Peter at least. His time out for him is no Mommy and Daddy time and he doesn't like it. He's always latch on either his Mom and Dad but when he's in trouble he'll be in time out. The 5 minutes in time out feels so long for the two year old. Especially when Natasha does it. She'll not say anything and just place him there. When she comes back after five minutes that's when she'll explain to him why he's in time out. He hated that too. Admitting he did something wrong or he'd been a bad boy. He'd made Momma and Dadddy angry and sad so he has to be a good boy.

"Good now sit still and eat your food." Happy says placing him in his high chair. Pepper's already placing the chopped fruits and chopped pancakes over his table. Pepper then place the silicone feeding bib on him.

"Appo juice?" Peter asks already chewing on a piece of chopped pancake.

"As you wish young master." Pepper jokes even bowing at him making Peter laugh kicking both feet back and forth. 

"Peppo funny!" 

"Why thank you." Pepper hands him the sippy cup with apple juice and he has that in one hand and one hand squishing a piece of banana.

"Nana?" Peter offers Happy and the head of security grimaces at the mush.

"No thanks, kiddo. I have my own." Happy says as he shows him his own plate of food.

"No nana? O'tay.. Pe'er nana." Peter eats it and both the adults smiling at him.

"Yes kid, all yours." Happy says and Peter squeals eating more of the chopped fruits. 

Peter of course made a mess. Pepper had to give him a bath after lunch.

"Peter honey, you need your afternoon nap." 

"No Peppo, no nap! Pe'er play." Peter groans as he just continue to play with his avengers action figures. 

"No, hun. You need your nap, you can play later." Peter pouts and he reluctantly reaches his arms to Pepper who carries him.

"Someone needs a diaper change." Peter pouts again.

"Ironman pu' ups?" Peter pulls away to stare at Pepper, his hand playing with her strawberry blonde hair.

"Of course hun! You're already a big boy. Pull ups for my little Tony." Peter squeals with joy kissing Pepper's cheek.

The whole day Peter was doing okay with Pepper and Happy but on the second day Peter became agitated on not seeing his parents for so long.

  
"Peppo I want Momma and Daddy!!!" Peter sobs uncontrollably, hiccuping and shaking as he latches onto her.

"I know hun, I know you do. Happy please call them again." Pepper pleads and Happy dials Tony's number for the fifth time.

"Want Mama! Want Daddy!" Pepper hands him his pacifier and he gladly takes it sucking miserably at it as he whimpers. Hiccups jolting his small body as Pepper rock him from side to side. 

"Sshh.. I got you, sweetie. Mommy and Daddy will be home soon I promise." Pepper says and Peter sobs again chewing on the pacifier's nipple before sucking again.

"Happy where the heck are they?!" Pepper whispered/yelled at Happy who's calling Tony for the 10th time. 

That night Peter cried himself to sleep only to be woken up and still no Tony or Natasha around. He sniffs dropping his pacifier. He climb out of his bed, grabbing his Ironman plushie. 

"Rhodey is already picking them up in the quinjet. They said they got stuck in Alaska."

"Alaska?! How did they get there?" 

"They were following a hydra assassin that looks seems to be connected to the base they got Peter from." Happy says and Peter's eyes widens. He's so far from the living room but he can hear Pepper and Happy talking and not only that he knows what they're talking about. He whimpers running back to his room and grabbing his Stark watch that his Dad gave to him. 

_"Buddy if you need Daddy's help or someone is trying to hurt you by any means. You press the red button here twice and Daddy will fly to you bud."_ He remembers that. He takes the watch and his ironman backpack. Opening the bag and placing his plushie and watch in it. 

"I save Mama and Daddy!" He presses something from his headboard and opening the virtual monitors his Dad is always tapping around with. 

"Fri'ay save Daddy?" 

_"Peter you're not allowed to go out of the tower if that's what you're planning. I need to alert Ms. Potts and Mr. Hogan."_

"No! Bad Fri'ay. Pe'er will save Mama and Daddy. Help me?" Peter asks and he presses something in the monitors opening a series of command prompts.

"Pe'er access?" 

_"What do you want to access Peter?"_

"Daddy! Daddy access!" Peter says and Friday opens a protocol program.

_"This is the baby monitor program. You have access to it and this program can contact Mr. Stark's suit using its emergency reboot system if in case the suit is down."_

"Fri'ay Daddy here and Pe'er go." Peter grabs his Starkpad and Friday transfers the program to his tablet and Peter squeals. He grabs his pacifier and clipping it on his shirt. He sucks on it and he walks out.

_"Where are you going Peter?"_

"Fri'ay come with Pe'er and no Peppo and Happy." 

_"I can't do that Peter."_

"No.. need to save Daddy!" Peter sniffles and the distress activates another protocol in Friday's system. 

_"Activating Ironbaby protocol."_

"I go now?" Peter wipes his eyes, talking with the pacifier in between his teeth and suckles on it.

 _"If you'll be happy and not distress, I am now program to make you happy until boss arrives. You may go Peter."_ Peter jumps, giggling and hugging his Starkpad. He wears his backpack and headed towards the elevator. 

He got down and runs out crawling out of sight from the security guards. New York is crowded even at night and he was able to walk with a Mom with three kids clinging on her. He walks and walks until he smells something he knows too well.

A hot chocolate his Mom makes for him everytime he's sad or feeling sick. He stares at the lady who's baking through a glass window and the lady stares back at him. She quickly drops the dough and runs out of the bakery.

"Oh God! Why is there a kid here? Where's your parents sweetie?" Peter sniffles and he smells the cocoa from her brunette hair and he remembers his Mom.

"Mama!" And he sobs the pacifier in his mouth hanging by a clip on his shirt. 

"Oh sweetheart. Why don't you come inside and let's call you Mommy huh?" 

"Mama?" The lady smiles at him and she crouch down in front of him.

"Yes Mama. How about a hot chocolate and a pizza bread to eat too?" Peter nods sniffling but he still takes that lady's flour covered hand as she leads him inside the bakery. She sits him in one of their high chairs. The bakery is dine in and take out but it's already closing hours. 

"Here ya go honey." 

"Mama?" Peter looks up at the lady and he sips through a straw and his warm chocolate drink.

"I know hun. I'll call someone to go find her for you."

The lady gets her phone out and calls someone while Peter takes his Starkpad out.

"Daddy! Fri'ay Daddy now!" Peter pouts slamming his tiny hand on the table. Peter takes his watch out pressing the red button more than he needs to.

_"Connecting and rebooting Mark 45's systems."_

"Yes, a kid just shows up in front of the store Ben. I know, I know but he was alone and I will not leave him out there." The lady speaks through the phone and Peter watches the line in his tablet gone from 20% to 100% in just a minute.

"Daddy!" Peter squeals when Tony's face pops out and the static distorted his face not that the blood and bruises helps.

_"Buddy? Peter bud how did you manage to reboot and restart my suit you tiny genius you!"_

"Where's mama?" Peter asks.

 _"W-Where are you bud? T-That's not the tower?"_

"I go save Mama and Daddy!" Peter says proudly but his eyes were wide and scared seeing his Dad's face with bleeding wounds and bruises.

 _"P-Pete, where are you?!"_ Tony's voice shakes and he curses under his breathe, fingers quickly tapping on the suits monitors. 

"Oh um.. hello? Are you his Dad? I found him wandering around outside my bakery and--" The brunette came to view and Peter looks over at her sniffling. 

_"Oh God, fuckfuck! I'll be right there please please just um.. shit--"_ Tony takes a deep breath in but it was not helping. The suit's wires sparks and he curses again.

"Okay! You have to breathe. My name is May and I own this bakeshop. Don't worry he's fine. Your son's okay. Breathe, or you'll have a panic attack. With the looks of it you're already half way through one. Calm down!" May says. Tony stares at her wide red rimmed eyes with one eye a bit swollen and turning purple from a bruise. 

"Let's start with this. What's your name?" May asks sitting next to Peter's high chair. Peter stares at her and then at Tony.

 _"Tony. Please um. Just.. uh I have a contact list in his tablet. There's a Virginia Potts there. Please call her. She'll come and get him right away. While I.. I'll be there in.."_ Tony started tapping again on his virtual monitors. 

_"..shit!"_ Tony curse again, slamming both hands on his suit. The loud banging sound made Peter flinch that May had to rub his shoulders to comfort him.

"Okay sure of course. Look, um. Don't worry my husband is a cop. He's in good hands."

_"Oh God, thank you."_

"Daddy, you hurt?" Peter sniffles and Tony froze. Looking back at his son. 

_"Bud no. No tears please, I'm okay. You on the other hand..are in so much trouble. Why did you run off without telling Aunt Pepper?"_

"Daddy hurt.. I save you and Mama." Peter's eyes are already welling up. He's really in trouble. Peter knows that tone. Tony never curses around him especially not this much.

"Daddy mad at Pe'er?" Peter sticks out his lower lip, pouting and lip wobbling a sign that he's trying to hold in his cries.

_"No.. no bud. But you know what you did is wrong. You can't just run away buddy. You could've gotten hurt or.. kidnapped or.. God! Friday, patch me to the others now. Reboot connections. Get me Natasha's line. Contact Rhodey and send him our coordinates now!"_

_"Okay okay.. I got to keep it together. Uh, May.. May right?"_

"Parker.. May Parker." May smiles at Tony's obviously panicking state. His voice is shaking, he has blood dripping all over his face and bruises on his cheek and left eye. 

And May knows this man even with all the blood.

"Tony Stark right?" Tony froze.

"Relax Mr. Stark. We don't need anything from you. In fact we owe you a great lot. I have a son of my own. My bakeshop's name is Parker's sweets and treats. We don't mean no harm so just breathe. You're a superhero right?" May says leaning in to wipe Peter's cheeks. He's crying trying to hold back his sobs because he knows his Dad is mad at him. 

"We'll be contacting Ms. Potts right?" May asks and Tony just stiffly nod.

_"Yes.. yes, I'll go there in person to thank you, Ms. Parker."_

"It's my pleasure to help you Mr. Stark." May says smiling and the video blurred and buffer until it disconnected.

_"Peter! P-ee.. er! ..dy! Bu--"_

"Daddy? Daddy!" Peter let's out his sobs now and May rubs his back.

"Why don't we call Ms. Potts huh?" Peter sobs dropping his Starkpad on the table and reaching both arms towards May.

"Oh sweetie." May lifts him up and into her arms. Settling him on her lap as she sits down. 

We'll call her and she'll take you back to your Daddy okay?" Peter nods against her shoulder and he lets her give his pacifier back in his mouth hushing his sobs a bit.

"Oh My God! Peter!" Pepper storms in the bakery making the chimes on the door clings loudly. Peter sobs more hiding his face against May's chest.

"No go! Want Momma and Daddy!" Peter sobs louder making Pepper and Happy who just came in gasping for air. 

"Peter why did you run away?! You know how much you scared us? Friday didn't even alert us. Was that you?" Pepper asks and Peter just turns his head away from their view and crying and even hiccuping through his pacifier. 

"I'm so sorry about this. We can't thank you enough for finding him." Pepper says now addressing May who looks at her, nodding.

"I don't think he'll want to go anytime soon. I tried telling him he needs to go back but he just cries more." May says and Pepper sighs rubbing her face and Happy drops on one chair relief flooding out the adrenaline of not finding the boy in his room.

"But we need to go back." Pepper reaches out to the boy who just screams. Clinging tightly on May's shirt.

"No Peppo! Want Mama and Daddy!!" Peter wails pushing her hands away and clinging sobbing as he burries his wet face against May's chest.

"Oh God.. this'll be a long night." Happy groans out rubbing his face. 

"I'm so sorry Ms. Parker. He's not usually like this. He even hates strangers. I don't know how--"

"May.. please call me, May. It's okay. Can his Mom and Dad come and pick him up soon? He'll make himself sick like this." Peter coughs out and May rubs his back hushing his sobs. 

"Peter sniffs May's hair right next to his face and he sighs, sobs dying down. 

"Oh that can't smell good. My hair is covered in flour and I spilled cocoa all over me." 

"That's why.." Pepper smiles crouching down and watching Peter nuzzle against May's hair. 

"Cocoa.. his Mom. She always makes him cocoa whenever he's not feeling well." Pepper rubs Peter's back and he whimpers, pushing her hand away. Pepper had to sigh again, knowing she'd never been that comfort person for Peter. It's always been Tony and Natasha. Not even Steve can calm him down.

"Maybe he'll fall asleep and you can take him home." May whispers and Pepper sighs for the nth time. 

"May, what do you mean Ironman's ki-- oh.. you're.. you're in the cover of Forbes.." Ben Parker storms in and stops on his tracks. He's wearing his police uniform and he's carrying a boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes like his own.

"Who are they?" The boy asks frowning at the little boy in his mother's arms.

"You must be May's husband? I'm so sorry for the trouble and--"

"Oh no, it's okay. The Avengers saved our town no.. well the whole country a number of times. It's the least we can do. Well.. even if it's an accidental coincidence that my wife found your son." Ben shakes hands with Pepper, placing his son down who immediately clings on his leg.

"No um.. he's Tony's son. It's.. complicate." Ben offers an understanding smile.

"Dad who are they?" The blonde kid tugs on his Dad's uniform and Ben smiles at his boy.

"Um, this is Harley. Harley this is Ms. Potts the CEO of Stark Industries? If I'm not mistaken with the title." 

"Oh please just call me Pepper." Pepper says to both Ben and May.

"Hi Harley. Nice to meet you. How old are you?" Pepper crouches down at him and he blushes hidding behind his Dad's leg.

"Four.." He says shying away and Pepper just smiles at him.

"Pepper! It's Rhodey's number!" Happy shoots up from his seat, quickly handing his phone to Pepper.

20 minutes.

20 minutes of endless sobs and a high speed quinjet flying to New York. A group of people dropping out of nowhere and climbing a car they don't probably own. A flash of bright lightning and roar of loud thunder that made Peter flinch.

"Is this the place where they make bread that holds my Stark's son hostage?!" Thor the God of thunder himself just broke in the bakery's door.

Peter coughs but his sobs stops, holding his breath in as he looks up, quickly pulling away from May who was able to settle him on his feet.

  
"малыш!!!" Peter sobs running towards his Mom who drops on her knees to catch him.

"Momma!!" Peter sobs in her arms coughing out. His throat dry and irritated from crying so much for so long.

"Mama, Mama!" Peter sobs louder, screaming when his Dad came in limping but still standing.

"Peter?! Buddy! Oh God." Tony joins the hug kissing his son's head twice and his cheeks three times.

"Daddy!!" 

"You're in so much trouble!" Tony and Natasha says in unison but Peter takes it.

He'll take it as song as his Mama and Daddy are back.

  
"I save Mama and Daddy." Peter mumbles against Natasha's red hair and he coughs again.

"He's been coughing a lot. I thought it's because he's been crying so much but--" May says and she was cut off by a small sound of wheezing. Followed by another cough and a sudden hitch of broken breaths.

"Baby? Peter Pan, c'mon breathe with Mama." Natasha trembles. Her busted lip shakes and she cups her son's pale cheeks.

"Is he having an asthma attack? Does he have it?" Ben says crouching down to them but Natasha's already carrying her baby and running out of the place.

"Tony! Fly us to the medbay now!!" She yells out and Tony's in his suit in 3 seconds and flying out with Natasha and Peter in the next 5 seconds. 

  
"Rhodey get Bruce in the medbay!" His voice breaks through the comms. Instead of Rhodey, Thor grabs Bruce who's wearing nothing but thorn pants and they flew fast and was able to caught up with Tony and Natasha. 

"Get me Helen and Bruce now!!!"

Peter didn't know what's happening. All he knows is he's in trouble and he couldn't breathe because he cried too much..

And that the last thing he remembers is his Mom's crying face right next to him and his Dad's panic voice echoing around him. 

He's just glad. He knew somehow he was able to help his Mama and Daddy. 

"What the fuck is happening to my son?!" Tony yells out and Steve and the others finally runs in the med bay. Steve holds Tony up noting that he's barely steady on his one good foot. 

"Stark, it's not a normal asthma attack. There's something happening to him and his DNA." Helen pulls out the monitors and Bruce grips on his hair before speaking out.

"He's mutating.. and..

his body is not taking it so well."


	6. Not so Super

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy.. too busy.. 😭😭 I miss my SpiderMom and IronDad so hopefully I can write it down somehow.. ❤️ 
> 
> ~Stay Safe!~

**Chapter 6: Not so super**

* * *

Peter is two but he can definitely understand what pain is and he is definitely _in_ pain.

He screams out in pain and someone familiar holds him, hands covering his ears that felt like they were being stabbed. His ears and cheeks felt sticky and wet and someone places something over his ears that made the pain subside to a dull ache. Stabbing turns into a ball of muffled sounds.

Someone's kissing his forehead and his cheek and then his nose. A gesture he knows far too well. A soothing hand wipes on the sticky fluid on his cheek and he blinks. 

"M..Ma.. Da.." He sobs, whimpering at how his own voice hurts him. An image of wet green eyes and red rimmed browns almost speaks to him in silence. Pleading for him not to speak. Something cold enters his bloodstream. He hears in. He feels it under his skin and he reaches out. His right hand feels cold but soft and his left hand felt warm yet rough. 

"..'urts.."

"Please.. Helen.. please.." His Dad is crying.

"Do something!" His Mom's voice breaks and he feels that trembling lips against his forehead and cheek.

Peter didn't know what's happening.. maybe the pain will go away if he sleeps.

"No.. baby? Peter pan, _c'mon_.. wake up. Baby!"

"Nat, he's sedated, calm down. It's the meds. We put him down. He's in pain we had to." Bruce says but Natasha can't comprehend his words. Tony is somewhere Rhodey and Pepper can hold him still, with a nurse patching his head wound that kept on bleeding. He can't even focus anymore. Probably concussed as well.

Natasha on the other hand places a shaking hand over her son's bloody cheeks. His ears are bleeding. Eardrums ruptured. Tony had to grab something, anything and Friday suggested a noise cancelling head gear he designed for Bruce to cancel out any form of sound to calm down the Hulk. The headset was too big for Peter's small head that Tony had to quickly tinker on it to fix it firmly against his small bleeding ears. A minute of his son screaming in pain and bleeding everywhere was enough to take half of Tony's insanity. He didn't know he can create something or rather re-create something within seconds. His hands never worked so fast and he was already concussed and half sane.

Tony falls back with Rhodey supporting him. Pepper and a nurse giving him oxygen to level his breathing but he is half way to passing out.

"Nat.." Steve held her arm and she finally lets it out. A sob escapes her throat and everyone even Tony, stops breathing. Natasha never cries. Not in front of anyone.. Steve never even saw her let out a sob only soft and quiet cries in rare occasions but this time.. 

Natasha breaks.

"Baby.. Oh _God_.. please _please_.. малыш.." Natasha held the small boy in her arms and she shakes, sobs escaping her dry throat. 

Her baby.. was paper white, covered in blood and wires were all over him. Monitoring his breathing, his heartbeat and his other vitals. Needles were sticking out of his tiny hands and she couldn't even look at them.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." she sobs and Steve didn't know what to do but to stand there and hold his own tears back.

"Nat.. he's gonna be fine.. we'll figure this out." Bruce says offering no comfort to the mother who just witness her son passing out bleeding and in pain. 

Her son crying for help holding on his Mom and Dad asking to take away his pain.

"The.. pain medication was not working normally. He was burning through it. I-I'm sorry but we didn't want to give him more and risk overdose.. I'm really sorry." Helen says but neither Natasha nor Tony acknowledge her words.. 

They'll probably remember her words later but not now.

Not when they both felt like they are both hanging on one thin thread.

* * *

Peter wakes up and he cannot move but he hears two strong heartbeats and a soft one. A humming against one strong heartbeat and then he hears breathing. Steady and then unsteady..

"M-Mama, Daddy?" Peter calls out, panic going through him as he didn't quite hear his own voice.

Voices were muffled by loud thundering heartbeats. He whimpers, groaning out in pain and then two set of hands were gently holding him and he reaches out. 

"..right here.. shh.." he didn't hear the words yet. Taking time to register what they were saying but he knows his Mom is holding him and his Dad is rubbing his back and combing his curls.

"Here.. it'll help with the pain, малыш.." It was a long time since he drank from his milk bottle but he welcomes it and didn't have the energy to demand for his big boy sippy cup. His tired lips latches on the soft nipple and warm milk that tasted slightly different felt nice against his dry and scratchy throat. He drinks and his tummy felt warm. 

"He's hungry." His Dad says and Peter held the hand on his head and Tony takes his small hand in his.

"I'm right here gummy bear." His Dad says and he nods, his eyes not even open but knows his Mom and Dad are holding him and it'll all be better soon.

The pain will go away soon. His Mom and Dad will take it away.

And just as he predicted, the pain in his ears numbs and he fell asleep with his cheek warm against a soft chest. He grips on a soft cloth and a familiar feeling of soft red locks in his palm and calloused fingers in his other hand.

"The medicine seemed to worked well on him." Helen says.

"What is in it?" Tony asks and Bruce answers.

"Steve's pain medication. We altered the formulation to a safe level according to his age and weight but it was compatible. You can thank Steve for telling us to try it out." Bruce says and Steve was by the bed leaning in to kiss Natasha's head.

"How-?" She asks and Steve forces a smile.

"I figure since he is experiencing the same kind of mutation as my own.. why not test the same medication I use." Steve says and Natasha breathes out when he kisses her cheek.

"Thank you." Tony says and Steve nods at him.

"I'd say you're welcome but.. it's still not over yet." Steve speaks what Bruce couldn't.

Tony and Natasha stiffly nods, eyeing their baby who's currently being monitored by Bruce and Helen.

* * *

  
The next time Peter woke up his ears were bandaged and once again there's a small red and gold metallic like headphones on him. He lifts his hand to touch the headphones only to be held by a soft, careful hand.

"Don't remove it, baby." Peter hears her voice slightly echoing before he understood the words. 

"Mama?" Peter looks up from over her soft chest and she kisses his forehead twice before carefully brushing his curls from the back of his head.

"How's your ears? Does it still hurt?" His Mom is whispering but he hears her loud and clear. He settles his cheek back on her chest and he looks around the room. He doesn't know what to answer to that. There's a weird feeling not only in his ears but all over his body.

"Unco..Bruce room?" Peter asks instead and Natasha kisses his head while gently rubbing his back. He notice his ironman blanket and then by the foot of the bed was his Dad. He's lying down perpendicular to them on the rather king size bed that can fit the Hulk.

"You remember your Uncle Bruce's silent room?" Peter nods his hand finding Natasha's hair in his palm. He nuzzles onto her hair and breathes in the scent of his Mom.

"Does it still hurt?" Natasha asks again and this time he focused on his ears.

"Ear 'urts.." Peter sniffs and Natasha picks up a the warm bottle on the bed side giving it to Peter who quickly suckles on it. 

"How 'bout now hun?" Peter sighs. The warm liquid and sucking made his ears pop. The pain almost subsides immediately.

"No 'urt.." Peter says biting on the plastic nipple before sucking again.

"That's good." She kisses his forehead again and Peter finds a more comfortable position over her chest. His eyes landing on his Dad who's sleeping like the dead. If not for the snoring he wouldn't know he's just sleeping. His head is covered in large bandages and his left eye is blue and swollen. There are cuts on his arms and a bandage on his left arm. Peter then looks up at his Mom who drops another kiss on his forehead. 

Her lower lip is cut. There's a large patch on her cheek, and under her white tank top were more bandages like his Daddy.

"Momma, Daddy 'urt too?" Peter asks and Natasha smiles a bit her swollen red rimmed eyes stares at her son's big browns.

"Yes малыш, but not because of my wounds. It's because you're hurt." She says tapping his nose making Peter smile.

"Momma, felt a lot of pain when you do." Peter meets her misty greens and he leans on her collar bone, reaching out one hand to touch her cheek.

"Momma and Pe'er no 'urt." Peter says pulling her face so he can give her cheek a milk stained kiss.

"Pe'er save Momma and Daddy." Peter smiling and Natasha smiles back wiping her eyes when the tears spilled. 

"Yes, sweetheart while me.. and your Daddy will save you. I'll take all the pain away." She sniffs, voice breaking from holding back her tears. Kissing her son's face enough to make him let out a squeal that turns to loud giggles that woke Tony up.

"Wha-- Peter?" Tony rubs his face and he crawls to Peter and Natasha.

"Daddy!" Peter calls out, smiling when Tony cups the side of his face double checking if the headphones are on and is working.

"Are you hurting?" He asks.

"No.." Peter says sucking on his milk bottle again.

"Good.. that's.. a relief but.." Natasha shakes her head at him when she notice him looking worriedly on the bottle of milk and pain medication.

"I'll call Helen and Bruce--"

"No, Daddy stay!" Peter takes his hand and pulling it.

"Helen was here just 15 minutes ago. She gave me the bottle." Natasha says and Tony visibly relaxes dropping next to Natasha. Peter smiles rolling over to lie in between his parents. Natasha had to carefully move him and Tony was holding the headphones on. 

"Be careful--" Natasha and Tony says in unison but Peter just went Natasha arms when she turns to her side. Peter then pulls Tony's arm to wrap around him.

"Momma, Daddy stay. Nap time." He says grinning with the plastic nipple in between his milk teeth.

"Someone just held us captive." Tony was smiling even though the worry is slipping out of his skin but seeing his son having his energy back and of course.. not screaming in pain was a great relief.

"How much for the ransom?" Natasha asks and Peter held out two fingers.

"Two kazillions." Peter says making his parents laugh.

"Wow that's really expensive even for me. We better give up and just stay forever, Nat." Tony chuckles kissing Peter's head.

"We should." Natasha replies kissing Peter's cheek.

  
********

  
Peter woke up the next time feeling so much better. The bottle is empty and he whines. His throat feels dry and he wants more milk. His stomach rumbles and his whine turns to a burst of cries. 

"Baby?"

"Pete?" Which quickly woke up his Mom and Dad. 

"Momma!" Natasha quickly lifts him up into her arms and his cries died down to sniffles.

"What hurts baby? Tell me?" 

"Friday call Bruce now!" Peter whines reaching out for his Dad who quickly takes his hand and rubs his back with his other hand.

"Tummy.." Peter mutters. Natasha sighs but Tony still looks worried.

"What-What's wrong with his stomach?" Natasha offers a smile that made Tony relaxes a bit.

"Are you hungry, Peter Pan?" Peter nods now sucking on two fingers.

"Oh.. Right." Tony lets out a relieve sigh. 

"Momma, tummy 'urts!" Peter sobs rubbing his wet face against her chest and she rubs his back carrying him as she gets up from the bed.

"We need to check on him first. We're not sure if it's safe for him to go out of this room, Nat." Tony says quickly scrambling out of the bed.

Of course Nat knows that. Bruce came almost immediately. Opening the door didn't bother Peter so it was a good sign.

"Hey Peter, how are your feeling?" Peter peeks at him and then hides his face on the crook of Natasha's neck.

"He's hungry we need to go down to feed him. Is it okay now for him to go out?"

"We're worried about his ears." Tony says after her.

"According to the monitors, he's doing really well. The pain medication did most of the trick. We will not know if the mutation is done if we don't test it out." Bruce says which made Tony and Natasha freeze.

"No-no! Is there another way?" Tony asks and Bruce scratches his head.

"Don't worry we'll just lift the headphones a bit and put it back if it hurts him. We have to try. We can't feed him pain medication if he's not in pain, Tony." Bruce says and he turns to Natasha who nods. 

"Just be fast and if it hurts him even a little bit put the headphones back." Tony says.

Peter turns to Bruce, sniffling and sucking on his thumb. 

"Hey, kiddo. Let me just try to take off the headphones okay? If it hurts, tell Uncle Bruce immediately." Peter nods and Natasha held back her breath, waiting for the scream when Bruce lifts up the headphone. The three adults stop breathing for a second but Peter just leans his ear over Natasha's chest, against her heart beat and his hearing focuses on that.

"Does it hurt, Peter?" Bruce asks and Peter just whines.

"Tummy.. 'urts." He says making them all sigh with relief.

"I'll hold on to that just in case." Tony takes the headphone and they head out of the room with both Tony and Natasha watching Peter like a hawk. 

"Looks like that mutation is done for now." Bruce says holding out a starkpad with Peter's monitors.

"That mutation? For now? You mean there's more?" Tony asks fingers tweaking with the headphone's settings.

"Yes, Tony but don't worry. Me and Helen are monitoring him. In fact Helen is already checking on his recent blood samples."

Natasha places him down on his high chair and Peter whines from the lost of contact, crying and reaching back to his Mom.

"Momma!" 

"Oh, малыш.. okay, why don't you stay with Daddy while I fix you some food?" Peter nods.

"Wafos?" 

"Waffles it is, hun." Natasha kisses his cheek and hands him over to Tony who's already reaching for him.

Peter latch on his Dad, doing the same thing he did with his Mom. Placing his ear over his Dad's arc reactor and heart. The humming and the heart beating under the blue light calms him down.

"How 'bout a juice box while waiting for Momma to cook?" Peter perks up, nodding at Tony.

"Apple juice?" Peter asks and Tony kisses his head, smiling.

"Of course. Anything you want, bug. Anything.." Peter smiles back and watches his Dad maneuver him on one arm and on his hip as he opens the fridge door. Taking one juice box. He sits down with Peter on his lap and opens the juice box for him.

Peter's ears didn't pop like last time and it feels much better. He hums, while sipping on his drink. 

  
Tony kept Bruce by Peter's side until he finish his 3rd waffle slice. Which surprised Natasha and the others. It's rare for Peter to eat so much at one sitting. He Likes to snack on things and not eat a lot in one go.

Bruce is now monitoring his food consumption. Only two three hours later Peter is crying for food again and Natasha stares widely at Bruce while Tony's already calling Cho to come up and explain to them what's making their son so hungry.

"He's burning through the food so fast. Just like with the medicine. High metabolism requires him more food to keep up with his enhancements. We better monitor this well or he'll have blood sugar problems." Helen says showing them Peter's charts. 

"Is this.. a permanent thing?" Natasha asks cradling a sleeping two year old in her arms. 

"I'm sorry to say that it might be a permanent thing for him. More so now that his mutation is showing one by one. The worst thing about this is how he responds to medicine."

"I can help with that. Experiment on me instead." Steve says wrapping an arm around Natasha's waist. 

"Well thank you for that offer. The high metabolism trait did came from your supersoldier DNA, Steve." Helen says. Steve nods looking down at his fiancé and the boy he grew to love so much with guilt in his eyes. It's his DNA that's hurting Peter so much. He hates it. If only he can take it away.

If not for his DNA.. Peter won't experience this at all. 

"What else?" Tony asks brushing through his hair with a shaking hand.

"There's a sleeping trait that seems to have come to a genetically modified species that originated from Oscorp."

"Oscorp?" Tony curses under his breath.

"We still don't know what this can do to him. His enhanced hearing came from this DNA." Bruce said and all of them were speechless for a moment.

"Will another enhancement from this said species.. hurt him again?" Tony asks his voice shaking as well.

"We're not sure about that, Tony. What we can say is that we're ready with the proper pain medication this time. We can help him." Helen says looking straight at him.

"You can help him just like this time. You invented something so fast to help him neutralise the enhancement. We might not know everything that they did to him but we'll do our best." Bruce says tapping his shoulder.

*******

  
"Momma?" Peter woke up in the middle of the night with his tiny stomach rumbling again. Natasha already had a bottle of milk prepared which Peter gladly takes not wanting his Mom to move from the bed at all. She cradles her in her arms as he suckles on his milk.

"Daddy?" He asks but Tony's not in her room with them. 

"We knocked him out for a bit, Peter Pan. Daddy needs to sleep or he'll lock himself in his lab again." Peter looks around and he sees Steve's back facing them. 

"Papa Stevie, awake?" Steve was trying to pretend to sleep to give them privacy but he was caught.

"You want me to call, Tony?" Steve turns smiling at them.

"No.. Daddy sleeping." Peter says placing his cheek back on Natasha's chest.

"You feel a'right son?" Steve asks and Peter nods.

"I hear Momma and Daddy." Peter smiles with milk stained lips and tongue.

"What do you mean, honey?" Natasha asks, running a hand through her son's curls.

"Momma and Daddy hearts." Natasha frowns looking worriedly at Steve.

"Is it hurting you, kiddo? The sounds too loud again?" 

"No 'urt. Pe'er like." Peter smiles again before drinking the rest of his milk.

"He seems to be like zoning out all the other sounds with yours and Tony's heartbeats." Steve looks at her with wide eyes. 

"I'm glad I can help you feel better, малыш." Natasha kisses his cheek again and Peter nuzzles over her touch. 

Peter focused on her heartbeat and that alone, blinking slowly as he suckles slows down. 

He hears his Mom's soft humming turn into a lullaby. 

"I love you so much, малыш.." 

* * *

**4 years later...**

"малыш, wake up." A kiss gently touches his forehead and he whines, turning to his side. 

"Peter Pan, if you're not up in the next 5 minutes you're gonna be late for school." Peter whines then he yelps gigling when Natasha pokes his side. 

"No Momma, stop!" Peter rolls away from her tickling hands and they both laugh it out until Peter is tangled all over his favorite Ironman blanket.

"Just because it's your first day in 1st grade doesn't mean you can slack off young man." Peter giggles again when Natasha cups both sides of his small face, rubbing their noses together.

"Momma, stop it. I'm not a baby anymore."

"Hun you're 6 and you look like a 3 year old. You're the babiest of all the babies in the world." Natasha did one more poke on his side earning loud squeals from the boy. Peter then lifts both his arms and Natasha picks him up and let her son cling to her.

"You're getting heavy. Momma can't carry you all the time anymore if this keeps up." Natasha laughs at Peter's whines. Her cheeks pressing on the top of his messy curls.

"You'll always carry me, Mommy." The Mommy slips out and Natasha's heart melt at how small her boy's voice is as he calls her Mommy. She was always Momma but when Peter calls her Mommy his tone always slips out a little smaller and softer.

"I will, лучик.. I'll always hold you and squeeze you and kiss you like this and this-" Natasha showers him with kisses and Peter let's out burst of laughter that echoes through out the whole kitchen as soon as they enter. Tony who's at his 2nd cup of coffee moved at the sound of his son. He followed the sound of his son's giggles placing his cup down over the counter. 

"Looks like Daddy is not yet awake, babe." Natasha rolls her eyes when Tony snatches her son from her arms. 

"My baby.." Tony mumbles against Peter's curls and Peter whines.

"Daddy, I'm not a baby anymore!" Peter whines but he giggles at his Dad's scruff tickling his cheek.

"Always.. my baby." Tony smiles kissing his son's cheek twice and cradling the 6 year old in his arms.

"Daddy, I need to eat now!" Peter complains but Tony just sits down with him on his lap, hugging him like a teddy bear.

"Tony, Peter will be late for school." Pepper says who walks in the room all glammed up in a one piece green dress hugging her body. Her red stilettos clicking on the floor as she drops a kiss on Tony and Peter's heads.

"Feed him if you don't want to let him go." Natasha says placing a large plate of 4 thick pieces of blueberry waffles. 

Peter stomach rumbles and that woke Tony up. He quickly places him on his chair and handed him his fork and knife.

"Eat." He says kissing his temple and Peter nods big before digging in his food finishing one piece in record time.

His metabolism is still off the charts but his growth was concerning them. Peter was not as tall or as big as other six year olds but he is healthy and all his lab and medical results were doing fine over the years. 

One thing that concerns them every time they do his weekly to monthly check ups and lab tests. Is that the sleeping DNA from Oscorp is still growing and the symptoms are yet to show itself to them. 

  
Peter was old enough to take a shower on his own and he usually has one before going to school. While in the shower Peter was scrubbing with his favorite apple scented shower gel when the bottle sticks to his hand.

"Huh?" Peter pulls it off and it was stuck. He washes it off with water and it still didn't came off.

"Whoa.." Peter pulls it off again and this time it finally unsticks. He shrugs it off and finish showering. 

Peter didn't know that he is different. He was told he's a growing boy that's why he always eats a lot. He was brushing his teeth when it happened again. The toothbrush was stuck in his hand. He tries opening his palm wide and pulling but it was stuck. He sighs trying to think of a way to get it off when it suddenly falls off his hand. 

"Cool.." He takes it again and he thinks of sticking again. 

"Sticky.." It sticks on his hand. " _Not_ sticky?" He thinks of letting go and it falls down on the sink.

"Whoa!" 

"малыш, you done?! I got your back pack ready!" His Mom yells from his room.

"Yes Momma!" He grins finishing in brushing his teeth and changing into his clothes.

"Momma, there's something--" Natasha covers him with a red sweatshirt and he was silence until his head pops out of the hole.

"It's cold out." His Mom says as she helps him wear his Ironman themed backpack his Dad ordered for him. 

"C'mon hun, you're late!" Natasha just carries him and she calls out for Tony to drive them to school. It's his first day in 1st Grade and that means a lot of photos and recording. Steve already had the camera with him while Tony drives he'll record. They had a family photo first before Pepper leaves for SI and Tony, Steve and Natasha takes him to school. His discovery forgotten by the excitement of his parents.

"малыш, we'll pick you up later okay. Call us using your stark watch whenever you need us and your phone is also in your backpack. Your Starkpad is also in there in case you need it and--" Natasha says which Tony cuts. 

"It's all connected to Friday so tell us if you ever need anything I'll fly to you in 5 minutes and--" now it's Steve's turn to cut him off.

"If someone bullies you don't hesitate to tell your teacher and call us, okay son?" Steve says and all three adults nods. Peter laughs it off as he is used to his parents' overprotective nature. Steve is usually the more lenient one. He gave them a kiss and a hug before they finally let him go in the school. 

Peter met his seatmate Ned Leeds who instantly became friends with him. It might also be because he picks up his eraser and it got stuck on his hand. They laughed it off with Ned thinking Peter was joking with him. 

They clicked off and it started with Peter showing Ned his sticky hands. 


	7. Itsy bitsy spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been on hiatus even in reading in archives. I wasn't writing anything for a very long time. 😆😆
> 
> But before this year ends. Here is the update!
> 
> Happy holidays!!!

**Chapter 7: Itsy bitsy Spider**

* * *

Peter woke up feeling warm and fuzzy. He dreamt of Ned and him playing in the playground and he somehow grew strong enough to climb the monkey bars that his Dad always helps him with. Given that the monkey bars in their school playground is much smaller and just enough for him to jump up and climb onto. He was swinging on that thing with the 4th graders and even they were surprised. 

"Mama?" Peter grabs his favorite blanket and walks out of his room in the middle of the night. 

"Mama.. Daddy?" He calls out and feeling dizzy as he walks on the hall towards his Mom's and Steve's room. 

"Friday?" Peter falls on his knees, pulling his blanket around him and his tears began to fall down.

 _"Ironbaby protocol activated."_ Friday said and not even a minute later someone was already lifting him in their arms. 

"Daddy?" Peter cries out sobbing on his Dad's shoulder as Tony cradles him in his arms. 

"Peter!" Natasha came running with disheveled hair. Just woken up and with a gun in her hand. She quickly drops it when she saw her son sobbing in Tony's arms reaching a hand towards her.

"Mama!" He cries out. Tony curses under his breath when his hand cups his baby's neck.

"He's burning up." Tony didn't even wait for anyone, not even his half awake/shaken up state. Before anything registers to him he finds himself already running towards the medbay, holding his sobbing 6 six year old. The whole medical team alerted of the situation. Peter was 2 when this last happened and Tony did all he could to be ready just incase another mutation happens and if ever.. that mutation hurts his son again. Peter was placed on a gurney and a familiar red and blue upgraded noise cancelling headset was place on him. He didn't like it and wanted to take it off but he couldn't. The headphones were stuck on his head unless Tony says so. Peter screams reaching out for his Mom and Dad but they're both pushing him down on the bed so the medical team can attach him to the wires. 

"Steve lift me." Natasha says and Steve quickly wraps an arm around her waist hoisting her up on the moving gurney. Natasha takes her baby in her arms and Peter finally stops screaming. Screams turns to ocassional sobs and sniffles, hiccups and tears on red cheeks. Brown curls sticking on the back of the boy's heated nape and his sweaty forehead. 

"I got you.. I'm here, hun." Peter hears her even with the headset stuck firmly over his ears. His cheek presses over her bare shoulder and he reaches a hand towards his Dad who takes it in a firm hold.

"We got you, bambino. We're here." Tony says even when his voice was trembling. They wheeled him in the emergency room and they worked their way around Natasha who's soothing her baby's cries. She will not let go and no one will dare tell her to. Peter was poke and prodded. More crying came and more hugs and kisses from his Mom and Dad. Wires are all over him and he just wanted to pull them off his skin but careful hands of both his Mom and Dad stops him. 

"Baby, you need to tell me. Did something unusual happen? Anything weird? Anything at all?" Natasha asks with her boy still in her arms. Peter was half asleep after all the tests and the blood results are in the monitor displaying another active mutation from the radioactive spider's DNA.

"Hands.. sticky." Peter mutters, nuzzling over Natasha's chest and collarbone. A gesture he always does ever since he was a baby. A gesture asking for comfort and that helps him calm down.  
Bruce was already taking the boy's hand and using a device to magnify the skin. He started displaying the images zooming in micro size onto Peter's hair follicles that looks like a tiny spider legs. It looks gross but they could hardly see it using the naked eye. Tony feels for his son's soft palm and he frowns.

"I don't feel anything weird Bruce. How is this making my son sick?" Tony says frustrated at the situation he knows he can never fully control. 

"Daddy.. off." Peter whines pulling his Dad's hand towards the headphones.

"No bud you need that incase you have another sensory overload." Tony sits next to Natasha taking his son's legs over his lap. Massaging his small bare feet and ankles.

"No.. overload.. want to hear you and Mommy." Natasha nods at Tony and as hesitant as he was, he looks at Helen and then at Bruce. 

"Don't worry Tony, there are no signs of sensory overload in the charts." Helen says and Tony hesitated but he lifts a shaky hand and presses his index finger on the top. His fingerprint was analyze in 2 seconds and it lights up once and it shrink into a circle case with Peter's name on it.

"Doesn't hurt?" Tony asks in a whisper and Peter hums pressing his ear against Natasha's heart. The sound of her heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

"He's out." Bruce says. 

"Temperature is at 102.. it's manageable. We gave him his special medication and it's working really well so far." Bruce says. 

"This sticky hands mutation was caused by the spider gene. High fever is one of the side effects of the mutation though his sensory organs are calm this time. X-ray's are good. No pneumonia building up or any infections. No asthma acting up. Just a fever.. well for now we can pray it'll only be the fever." Helen says checking her charts and now closing the virtual monitors. 

Peter wakes up against a soft warm heartbeat. He blinks his tired eyes and sees his Dad sleeping on a uncomfortable position on the chair. He lifts up his cheek from where it was lying down on his Mom's chest and he looks around. Medbay.. sighing the six year old looks down at his sleeping parents. They were dead to the world. His Dad even has his mouth open snoring softly. His Mom looks like she just got to sleep. He looks around if he is attached to any IV's and thankfully he wasn't anymore. He badly needs to pee so he carefully climb out of bed and went to the bathroom. He was surprised to see that he was changed into his favorite red and blue pajamas and he has his blue fuzzy socks on. 

The things that are happening to him.. he doesn't know why it's him and why these changes makes him sick. He thinks he's somewhat okay now. His head was hurting pretty bad before. He feels weak and dizzy but now he feels relatively fine. Somehow he was done peeing when he sees a small spider crawling on the wall and a thought came to him. He smiles and went out of the bathroom to try it. He's still in the medbay room knowing that if he goes out Friday will wake up his parents and he doesn't want that.

He faces the wall and he place his hand there.

"Stick." He whispers thinking the same word in his head. Gasping when his fingertips sticks on the wall. 

"Wow.." He tries it on his other hand and it happen again. Then he tries his sock covered feet. Thinking if he should take of his socks but to his surprise his foot still sticks firmly even with the socks. He smiles to himself and lifts his body up until both hands and feet at sticking on the wall. 

"This is so cool.." He says thinking how the spider did it he carefully lift a hand and climb up the wall.

"Oh my Gosh.." He almost squeals but he covers his mouth before he did. He looks down at Natasha and Tony noting that they are still sleeping. So he climbs up again until he is on the ceiling. Weirdly he didn't feel nauseous being upsidedown so he tried sitting down on the ceiling and again he didn't feel his blood rushing down his head. 

"Cool.." and of course weirdly enough he feels much more comfortable sitting upsidedown than he would've thought. Plus his butt is sticking on the ceiling!

Then he hears footsteps.

"Oh no." Before he can even react the door opens and he met Steve's wide eyes.

"Um.." Peter was about to speak but he can't.

"Peter what the--?! W-What are you doing there?!!" Steve snaps out of his trance and his yells woke up a very much startled and sleep deprived Tony and Natasha.

"Oh My God! _Oh My God-_ \- Pete!!" Tony jumps out of bed when he sees what Steve is reaching for. Peter..

His son is on the ceiling!

On the freaking ceiling!

"Peter?! Get him down Tony now!" Natasha jumps off the bed as well and Peter didn't know what to do.

"I'm okay! I'm okay, Mama, Daddy, Pops! I'm really okay!" Peter says but Tony is already suiting up. 

"Don't move Pete, don't move! I'll get you down!" 

"I'm really okay, Daddy!" Tony ignores him wanting his son down and not on the ceiling. The really really high ceiling. He flies up and carefully pluck Peter off the ceiling and in his arms.

"I'm fine.." Peter pouts and Tony ascended down. 

"Why were you on the ceiling?!" Natasha takes him from Tony fussing over him. 

"I was just trying my stickiness." Peter shurgs.

"Well don't test it again!" The adults said and Peter just pouts more.

Peter is still curious and he wants to know why he has this ability. His parents don't ever tell him anything.

He's like a superhero! 

Like his Dad and his Mom.

"I'm like an Avenger Mama!" Peter keeps on jumping on the bed wearing his favorite red pajamas. 

"What do you mean, малыш?" Natasha is currently cleaning up his toys. He just recently got out of the medbay with the adults around him keeping a close eye on the hyperactive 6 year old. A sticky hyperactive 6 year old.

"I have powers like Pops!" Peter jumps again and he falls on his butt. 

"I'm a superhero now and I can fight bad guys like this!" Peter grabs his custom made lightsaber that Tony made for him. He presses a button and the light sword appears.

"..and this!" He started swinging his sword when a flash of light blue hits his own lightsaber. 

"Daddy!" Tony came clashing light sabers with him. 

"Think fast!" Tony smirks and he swings with Peter blocking his attack.

"We don't accept babies in the team, kiddo!" Tony says and Peter groans.

"M'not a baby!" He says hitting Tony's sword. 

"Woosh!" Tony swings again even making sound effects as he goes and Natasha just shakes her head closing the crate of toys and placing it in Peter's closet.

"On your left! Right! Watch your feet, gummy bear!" Tony chuckles as he tells Peter his every move so Peter can block him. Peter made a 'shing' and wooshing sounds as he takes a step and stabs Tony on the chest with the lightsaber that went through his body and the tip coming out of his back.

"Ah!" Tony groans dramatically, falling on his knees and falling dramatically on the floor. "This.. is not.. the end.." Tony gasps his acting on point.

"I won!!! I beat Ironman!" Peter squeals, laughing out loud as he launched himself stomach first over Tony's back.

"Way the go kiddo but you still can't be in the Avengers." Tony says turning off the lightsabers, gathering his little boy in his arms.

"Aww, why not! I got superpowers!"

"Because Avengers don't have a bed time like you do." Tony says carrying his son as he got up. Natasha then pick up their discarded lightsabers that are now only two short white sticks.

"I'm not sleepy, Daddy." Peter says but a yawn broke out contradicting his words. 

"That pretty big yawn says otherwise, little man." Natasha says handing Tony the book.

"No, Mommy stay too!" Peter whines while Tony tucks him in the bed. 

"I thought your Dad will read you the story this time?" Natasha asks but she's already sitting opposite Tony on the bed.

"No, you and Daddy will." Peter says grinning. Tony and Natasha shared a look and they both know they will not win. 

"What book?" Tony asks and Peter thinks even tapping his finger over his chin.

"Peter Pan!" Peter grins earning kisses on his flush cheeks from his Mom and Dad.

"Called it." Natasha says already holding the book even before Peter tells them.

Tony shakes his head.

"Well c'mon then, Peter Pan." Tony tickles Peter's side and he giggles loudly. 

"Stop it, Dad!" Peter squeals, giggling.

"Why do you like this book so much? Well I get it that you have the same name." Tony says letting Peter snuggle in his arms while Natasha held his hand. Peter picks on her fingers and red painted nails. 

"Peter Pan has powers like me!" Peter grins earning another batch of kisses from his parents.

"Fine, for the _tenth_ time.." Tony sighs but he is still smiling, eyeing his son who's staring wide shinning browns on the picture book. Hands unconciously playing with his Mom's fingers. Natasha slowly cards her free hand over his curls making their own Peter's eyes droop a few pages from the ending. 

"Tony.." Natasha whispers and Tony closes the book nodding at Natasha who carefully moves Peter off Tony's chest and back on the bed. 

"You got him?" Tony asks and she nods tucking the sleeping boy in the covers while Tony gets up quietly to place the book back in the shelves. 

"Sweetdreams my Peter Pan." Natasha whispers kissing Peter's head before turning off the lamp leaving the ironman nightlight on. 

* * *

  
Peter went back to school the few days later after Tony and Natasha made sure it's good to go. Tony even pack him his noise cancelling headset just in case. 

Their classes ended early and they were allowed to play on the school's playground while waiting for their parents to pick them up. Peter was playing with a soft soccer ball with Ned, kicking it a little too hard. 

"I'll get it" Peter runs towards the ball and it stops in front of a man who looks like a school Janitor. 

"Hey there kiddo." The man bent down to Peter's height giving him the ball back.

"Thank you, Mister."

"No, thank you _Prime No. 3._." He smirks and Peter felt shivers running down his spine. Goosebumps errupted his skin and he drops the ball. 

_Danger! Danger! Get away, get away!!!_

His mind screams at him..

"M-Mama!!!" And he screams, sobbing as his stark watch beeping loudly from an alert Tony installed sending out an emergency signal to him, Natasha and Steve. 

The Man was already gone when a teacher approach Peter.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" 

"Mama!!! Daddy!!!" Peter bawls rubbing his eyes.

"C'mon sweetheart, does it hurt anywhere?" 

"Pete!"

"Baby!" Peter raising both his arms when Natasha came running scooping him up and in her arms. 

"Mama, Daddy!" Peter grips on Tony's shirt when he joins in the hug.

"Hey bubba, what's wrong? Is it your ears? What hurts buddy?" Peter sniffles, hiccups escaping his quivering lips. 

"M-Man scared me.. he.." Peter hiccups again and Tony rubs his back.

"What Man, hun." Natasha's already looking around and then the Teacher spoke.

"When I saw him he was speaking to a janitor but he was gone when I came." 

"Steve, search the perimeter. Check the CCTV's." Natasha said and Peter just noticed his Pops standing nearby.

"Wait a second Nat. Let's calm down first." Steve says earning a glare from his wife. 

"Mama.. the man called me a weird name.." Peter hiccups settled down a bit and Natasha wipes his face while Tony held his hand, tapping on the stark watch for footages and audio recording. Another feature he installed.

"Do you remember hun?" Peter sniffles again, placing his cheek down over her collarbone instead of answering.

"Here." Tony taps the watch twice and the recording plays from Peter's watch.

_"Thank you, Prime No. 3"_ Peter whimpered at the man's voice, burrying his face over Natasha shoulder while Natasha froze. Steve steps forward, clenching both hands tight. 

"Shit.." Tony mutters and he looks up at Natasha and then Steve.


	8. Others like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a kinda short but sweet update.
> 
> Or should I say.. bitter? 😅😅😅
> 
> I haven't edited this so sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes~ 😗

Chapter 8: Others like me

"Nat.." Steve squeezes her shoulder. Natasha Romanov is always careful. She couldn't even phantom what they could've done to Peter.

"They know.." Natasha mutters against a fluff of brown curls. The six year old sleeping in her arms tired himself out for crying the whole ride back to the tower. They couldn't catch the guy. He suddenly disappeared without a trace. Not even the SHIELD agents disguised as school staff and who're watching over Peter didn't catch the guy. Not a trace was left behind.

"Took them long enough." Nick Furry walks in the room with Tony phasing back and forth while Clint sits and and load up his bow and arrows. Pepper's on the phone talking about the indentation of the man who's not even in the school's database and Steve is quietly watching Natasha. He knows she'll break and no one can stop her. Not when her son's safety is compromise.

"We'll take this opportunity to attack before they do." Tony scoffs at Fury's words.

"Director Fury, anything related to Peter's case is under the Avengers jurisdiction." Steve says standing up, watching Fury just in case he does anything that will set both Natasha and Tony off. He can't stop them even if he tries. Fury will be a dead man when it comes to that.

"Since you're hiding that kid's abilities doesn't that mean that this is also under my jurisdiction?" Tony stops phasing. Looking straight at Fury.

"Watch what you say starting right now, eyepatch." Tony says throwing a circle casing to Natasha who activates it. The circle casing forms into a red and blue noise cancelling headset. 

"Friday, activate noise cancelling in max." She says as she place it on Peter who's still sleeping soundly but they can never be too careful. Not with Peter's abilities.

This conversation cannot be heard by Peter.

"Hydra made him and I doubt you trust them and their experiments." Fury says looking at the kid. Steve blocks his view of Peter. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"Director Fury, we raised Peter for 5 years now and it's still the same since day 1. He's just a kid." Steve says and Bruce steps in.

"There are changes in his systems due to the enhancements but if we do train him how to use this abilities he wouldn't end up like those hydra assassins and.. he will not end up like me. Losing control of himself. Becoming a monster.. Peter is not like that." Bruce says and Fury sighs.

"Dr. Banner since you're the one to say that, then sure. He will not go green on us but how are you so sure that he will not be soon controlled by Hydra?" Tony clenches his fists.

"If they can do that they should've done that ages ago! None of our tests, Bruce, and even Helen's tests prove that my kid has any connection with them!" Tony's red. He's holding in his anger and he relax a bit when Pepper held his hand, rubbing his arm.

"Breathe.." she says.

"How are you sure? If that happens Stark, will you able to stop your own son in becoming one of them?" Tony pulls away from Pepper and Fury was face to face with a charging repulsor. 

"Tony!" 

"Don't you dare, Fury. We already had it with Hydra's _bullshits_ because you fucking failed to finish your mission 5 years ago! Those fucking psychos created 3 of my children and killed two of them!! Do you think I'm sane enough to let you blabber your stupid mouth about how I should raise the remaining child I have left?!!"

Steve finally moves when Tony shoots, successfully throwing the aim away from Nick Fury's head. Not that Fury knows how to dodge it. He also knows Tony was surely aiming to kill him and same goes if he tries to shoot again.

"You started this and we're cleaning up your mess. You owe me my sanity, Nick." Fury almost flinch at his name being called by Tony. The icy tone also didn't help. It's a threat. 

"I can _fucking_ kill you right now and wipe off your stupid facility from the face of this fuck--!!" Tony stops.. 

"Daddy?" Peter wakes up sniffling, goosebumps errupting from his arms and the back of his neck. 

Peter feels it. His Dad's killing intent. He doesn't like it. 

He hears his heartbeat through the reactor. It's beating so fast. He doesn't like that too. 

Peter lifts his hand and Tony was already there taking that hand and pulling him in his arms. Natasha lets him. Trying to hold on to the thread of her own patience. 

Tony lifts the boy in his trembling arms. He's out of breath. Friday is probably alerting Helen about his rise in blood pressure and heart rate.

"Daddy?" Peter pulls away cupping his Dad's red face. Eyes wide and bloodshot and sweat sheens on his forehead.

"Y'kay? Did that man bully you?" Peter asks and Tony takes a deep breath in and out walking away from them. 

"Nat, I'm taking him." He says not turning back and headed towards the elevator and walking into his son's room. He flops on the bed and still taking deep breaths, calming his boiling blood.

"Dad, off?" Peter pouts trying to take off the headset that is like glued on his head or something. Tony takes one last deep breath in and out before kissing his son's forehead. 

"Daddy?" Few seconds, he stayed still like that. His son in his arms and his heart rate finally slowing down. He sighs, pressing a finger on the top of Peter's noise cancelling device. It lits up and beeps, the device folding into it's circle casing. 

"Y'kay Daddy?" Tony smiles at his son's concern look, kissing his plump cheeks twice before answering.

"Yeah, bud. The bad guy just made me angry." Peter blinks at his Dad.

"Did he bully you?"

"Something like that, gummy bear." Tony pulls him against him, securing him in his still trembling arms. He has to postpone killing Fury or maybe.. Natasha will. 

"Friday soundproof on." Tony says as soon as he heard a gun shot. 

"What's that, Dad?" Peter asks and Tony shakes his head.

"Maybe Uncle Steve dropped his shield or something, bud. Don't worry 'bout it." Peter nods pressing his ears over Tony's heart as his Dad settles over the large pillows over the headboard.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Tony further calms himself by carding his fingers over his favorite brown curls. The said brown curls bounce as Peter moves staring up at him over his chest.

"Will the bad guy from school come back?" Peter asks and Tony stills.

"I'm not gonna lie, kiddie. He might but we won't let him hurt you. We'll keep you safe. Just stay close to us and never leave my sight okay? Stay here with, Dad." Tony drops another kiss over Peter's forehead and Peter smiles. 

"M'kay!" Peter snuggles and turns.

"Can we watch some cartoons?" Tony pause and then laughs after registering his son's request. 

How to be young and not being able to find the gravity of the situation. 

"Sure, bambino. Whatever you want." A series of kisses on his cheeks made Peter squirm and giggle. Making Tony's heart swell with love. As long as his son's safe. Nothing else matters. The cartoon plays and Peter settles in comfortably in Tony's arms. Not that Tony will let him go anytime soon. 

* * *

  
Natasha ended up shooting Fury but she only shoot him on his shoulder. 

"There's no next time, Director Fury." Natasha's words were cold and threatening. Nick Fury staggers but he regains his composure while pressing on his bullet wound. 

The next words Nick Fury said was a warning.

A warning Natasha wish it was for her.

"There are people there that even the Avengers can't stop. Once they get to him, it's all over."

Peter is busy.

Peter is busy patting his Dad's head. He smiles, snickering to himself as Tony snores. 

"Daddy?" Peter giggles when Tony turns, arms gathering the giggling six year old. 

"Mm.. someone didn't take their afternoon nap." Tony mutters against the fluff of brown curls. 

"Daddy did!" Peter giggles again and then he abruptly stops. Like something was caught in his throat. Tony quickly wakes up at the sudden choking noise Peter made. 

"Bud? Buddy?! Breathe bud!" Tony, now definitely awake, sits up rubbing his sons back and cupping his cheeks.

"Daddy!" Peter hiccups and suddenly goosebumps errupted from his arms.

"Danger!!" Peter squeals, crying and Tony is now carrying him, and running back down to the living room meeting the Natasha and the others with no Nick Fury in sight.

"Nat! Peter-- he.." Natasha quickly running towards her son but then everything stops.

Suddenly all of them are frozen.

The clock stops ticking and Peter blinks. 

"We found you." Suddenly a blinding blueish light appeared in the middle of the living room where everyone is frozen in space and time. 

"Daddy? Mama?" Peter sniffles reaching out to his Mom's hand. She's almost touching him but she was frozen. He held her frozen hand and cling on his Dad. Looking back and forth from Tony and Natasha.

"Prime Number 3 or should I call you Peter now?" Peter blinks and his tears fall against flush cheeks. 

"Who are you?" He was just a kid. Looking like he's in early preteens. 

"What the _fuck_ , Harry! Get to it and get the damn kid! You know you can't freeze time for so long." Another kid came out of what looks like a portal. She has tan skin and curly brown hair. She had it up in a messy pony tail and her eyes were directed at him. 

"I know what I'm doing, MJ!" 

"And you also know I can only open this portal for 3 minutes! Get him and let's go!" The girl yells out and teenage boy reach out to Peter who quickly screams hiding his face against his Dad's chest.

"Peter, I'm sorry for this but you need to come with us or else they will get to you first." Harry says and Peter blinks and suddenly he was in the boy's arms. 

"No.. no! Daddy!! Mama!!!!" Peter screams but his body is not moving. 

"Let's go!" MJ drags Harry by his hoodie and they jump in the portal. 

Then everything moves but all of them felt like they were punch and air was taken out of their lungs.

"P-Peter?!! He's.. He's just.. in my arms.. what?? Pete.." Tony's eyes widen. He's on his knees with empty arms. Arms that are now terribly shaking.

"What?! Where the fuck is he, Tony?!" Clint yells out even through shallow breaths. 

"What's happening?!" Steve was the first to regain his breathing and he blinks. He swears Peter was just there. In Tony's arms.. so why??

_How??_

"P..Peter.." Natasha is looking at Tony. To where their son was just a second ago. Tony was holding him. Definitely holding him. 

So where is he? Where's her son?

  
"No.. _No_.." Natasha grips on her hair.

"NO!!!!" 

* * *

"Hey kiddo, you better eat." Peter sits, curling up into a ball and glares at the teenage boy.

"Okay okay, I'm Harry and we don't mean harm really. I just want you to eat something. You haven't eaten anything the whole day. Kids like us tends to eat a lot right?" 

"Like.. us?" Peter finally speaks to them after crying the whole day.

"Yeah. You have powers right?" 

"No powers.. just sticky." Peter says and he finally reach out for the bowl of chicken noodles. His stomach is definitely protesting for him to eat now. So he does. Harry smiles at him.

"Right. Those are your powers."

"Why'd you take me away? I wanna go home." Peter sniffles while eating. Not being able to stop himself to cry once again. 

"That's the reason, kiddo. Those Avengers even with all their superhero abilities. We cannot trust them. They failed us once. They will fail us again."

"Mama and Daddy loves Peter. Take me back!" Peter sobs, thick tears falling from his browns. Harry sighs.

"I'm sorry Peter. People like us should just stick together." He clenched his hands tight.

"I'll tell you this story Peter. They said the Avengers will save us. They were like heroes to us but then.. they failed. All my friends.. my brothers, my sisters.. even though we were not born the normal way. We're all blood relatives. They all died. You probably wouldn't understand it all, Peter.

We.. we were born because of them.. we're from some hidden underground facility in Alaska. The Avengers came but instead of saving us, because your Mom and Dad came they started killing us one by one. Only..

3 of us escaped. 3 of us survived.. 3 out of hundreds just to destroy evidence! They massacred those kids! My siblings were killed--"

"Enough Harry. Let's just get this over with." A boy not looking like he's more than 12 years of age walks in the room.

"Harley.." He steps aside letting the younger boy approach Peter.

"It'll only sting a bit." The boy, Harley lifts his hand placing it over Peter's eyes.

Peter felt the shivers once again. The signals of the danger this boy will inflict on him but he was frozen. Harry's eyes were glowing. He's stopping him from moving. 

The younger boy takes his food that he didn't even get to finish and he whispers against his ear.

"Close your eyes.."

* * *

  
"What's that, MJ?" Harry came out of the room and saw MJ tinkering a broken watch.

"The watch you broke, you idiot." 

"Can't have Ironman on our tail, right?" MJ glares at him and she takes out a small chip.

"That's not how you take care of tracking idiot." 

"That's the second time you called me that." Harry sighs sitting on top of MJ's table. 

"This is the tracking." She takes out a small chip using tweezers.

"It's stupidly indestructible. Of course just my expectations for _the_ Tony Stark but if it's not connected to any device. It's useless." She toss the tiny chip in her box of microchips and some broken circuit boards.

"What? You're not gonna throw it away?!" 

"It has a program to stick into any device and activates emergency tracking. This thing is one of Stark's top secret inventions. It's better to keep it here than throw it away only for it to stick on some random machine nearby and expose our location." She closes her box and kept it inside the drawers.

  
"Oh.."

"Yes, oh. Fucking useless." She mutters but Harry heard her and laughs out.

"So what's your plan? You got your revenge. What will you do with the boy?" MJ asks.

"I don't know yet. I guess it's back to the drawing board." Harry grins and MJ shakes her head.

"You know we can't hide from them forever."

"Yeah.. I know." 

"I'm not talking about the Avengers either." 

"MJ.. trust me.. I _know_." Still Harry smiles at her. 

"Don't do anymore of your idiotic plans that you'll only regret later." She says leaving him alone.

  
Harry lifts his hand and saw red. Blood was all over his skin. It was rotten and it smells.

The blood of his dead siblings..

"They'll all pay.." 


End file.
